Imperfect Oneshots
by Ie-maru
Summary: Oneshots including Harry Potter mostly, with some others mixed in. Some may be continued. Enter at your own leisure.
1. Eight

Imperfect One-shots

Written by: Ie-maru

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that lucky rich lady does. Any other connection to any other owned copyrighted source I do not claim, so please don't sue.

Note: To my good online friend AquaRias, the reason I haven't yet mailed you with the chapter of my other fanfiction-in-work is that my mother found out and disapproved…she forbid me access to the internet and forbid me to contact you or anyone else I do not know in person. My apologies for not getting this to you sooner, but I know you have me on author alert and this was the safest way to go.

To readers, I am slightly psychotic. I am not diagnosed with any mental disease, though my brother is diagnosed with a type that makes his control over his own emotions irregular; because of this I have a lot of repressed emotion. That and I enjoy writing characters who are insane, in a way, and seeing how I come up with everyone's reactions to them. If my characters repulse anyone, in any way, I would like you to either leave a POLITE review or ignore what you read and look forward to the next chapter. Thank you.

Any one-shot here I may make into a full story, depending on reader's reactions or my own desire to. I would appreciate if people would refrain from copyright, and would also appreciate if any reader finding a work copied from mine or anyone else to report it and inform the original author of the discretion. Thank you.

* * *

"Hello"- regular speech 

":Hello:"- parseltongue

'Hello'- thinking

"_Hello"_- Language of Tongues a.k.a. the magical ability to speak and be understood by many different peoples at once.

"**Hello**"- stressed words, may be yelling

Note: this is a key to be shared by most of my stories, and in this series of one-shots it will not be repeated.

* * *

Eight

* * *

Uncle Vernon was yelling again. His voice was loud and grating on the ears. His face was puce and spittle was flying from his mouth onto a very uncomfortable little boy's face. 

The little boy was Harry Potter, but he didn't know his name. All he knew was that he was called many things, and from the way they said them he knew none of them were nice words.

Little Harry was eight years old, but he didn't know his age. All he knew was that he was young, possibly around his cousin's age. His birthday was never celebrated. He didn't even know the date of which he was born.

Harry was very scrawny, but he didn't know he wasn't supposed to be. All he knew was that it gave advantage to everyone else who wanted to hurt him. All he knew was that if he ate too much he felt upset in his stomach.

Harry often had bruises where no one could see, but he didn't know he didn't deserve them. All he knew was that they hurt, and they'd be gone the next day, only to be replaced.

That replacing procedure was happening now as his uncle brought down his meaty hand against his frail fresh with every bellow that sent spittle flying. After his uncle would finish with this daily procedure of coloring his skin he would be thrown into his cupboard. His safe haven in which he could not be harmed and the pain vanished as he slept. The safe haven where the spiders would give him company, and wind beautiful patterns above him as he slowly drifted off. The spiders were always there for him, catching the other bothersome insects that would bite him and seek to harm or bother him from his healing slumber. They would crawl over him and tickle him with their legs, making him laugh for the few times in his life, though it was always soft enough to avoid bringing Vernon back and hounding for his blood.

Harry Potter was special, but he didn't know. His relatives always told him magic wasn't real, and hurt him if he'd even say the word. He was told he was a freak, and who was he to argue? He just didn't know.

The spiders in his closet knew. They'd been there his whole life. They felt his magic work it's wonders, and even felt it run through their veins. It was his magic that kept them alive this long, and even now it ran through the veins of their offspring. It was Harry's desire not to lose his only friends that made this magic work; the spiders knew what their charge had done for them, and they planned to pay him back. They would protect their master against these disgusting apes. Their offspring were spread throughout the house in waiting. At the signal they would litter the apes' bodies and fill them with enough poison to ensure that they would never wake again. Master would be pleased to never see these cretins again.

* * *

When Harry awoke the next morn he wondered how early it must be, for his aunt hadn't yet called him to make their morning meal. Lying on his cot he watched happily as the spiders wove their intricate web above his head. 

After an unsettling amount of time in which there was silence, Harry opened the door and was horrified to find that it was noon. The spiders covering the walls didn't bother him, he was flattered at their company, but his aunt would have made a fuss by now. Harry wondered at this, and checked to see that the car was still pulled into the driveway. It was there, in all its ugly metallic glory. He walked up the stairs, and regrettable had to push by some of the spiders' webs to get to the top. He apologized to his friends and went to his cousin's room to cautiously peek in. His cousin was unmoving, and spiders fed off of what they could. Harry was unmoved; often his cousin would join his uncle to color his frail body. Turning around he ventured to his uncle's room, and found his aunt and uncle there, much like their son.

For the first time Harry laughed loudly, his smile reaching ear to ear. The spiders watched with their eight beady eyes, their eight legs holding them to the walls or the unmoving bodies, and they knew that they made their master happy, even as he sank to the floor and cried out his past anguishes as he was denied for so long.

No one would question the Dursley's disappearance, thinking they were on vacation, until eight weeks had past. Harry was declared missing, as they never found him. It would be pondered on for weeks afterward why the house was filled with spider's silk.

Harry wouldn't be found for three more years, when his Hogwarts letter reached him.

* * *

A/N: There is a high chance of me continuing this, but tell me what you think. Regular flamer reviewers will be told this now: 

Your method of reviewing is unappreciated. Telling someone to get the fk off this site does not help them become better writers. If you have something against how people write then don't read their work; keep in mind some people do enjoy their works and insulting someone's story also insults them for having an interest in it. Constructive criticism, delivered in a polite and direct manner, is much more effective in helping fix errors.

Other than that I will be happy to hear what you think of this one-shot. I'm sorry if updating is slow but I'm on vacation away from home and my computer.

If AquaRias is reading this, be sure you read the note at the top and I wish you good luck in your own work. Kung-lou, I can't wait for the next chapter of A Matter of Perception, I really enjoyed it.


	2. Complete Silence

Imperfect One-shots

Written by: Ie-maru

Note: ProngingPotter, neat name by the way, thank you for adding my story to alert, it really puts a smile on my face. To any other readers: I'm sorry the last chapter was a bit fast, but I had to rush through it. Even if you're just breezing through this story I would really appreciate a review, so you could tell me what you think I could do better in my writing or give me inspiration to a new piece. Thank you.

Amadea: Cool. Interesting connection between Harry and the spiders. It's got a fairly creepy tone to it what with Harry not knowing he's being abused and the spiders killing the Dursleys, but at the same time that doesn't make the reader dislike the spiders or Harry.

Ie-maru: Thank you for the review Amadea, it is very heartening. I think that some children honestly don't know that they are being abused, simply because they are used to it, so I implied that with Harry. You left some interesting notions in your review, and I'm glad you left them. It's nice to hear what my readers think about it. I'm glad it interested you, and I hope that you and others enjoyed it, creepy or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that made over a dollar and has a copyright symbol in its pages. That mostly consists of anything that looks relatively familiar.

Complete Silence 

"Silence, like a cancer, grows" –Sounds of Silence

……

In the Dursley house any sound from an unwanted source was immediately silenced. Every sound from Dudley, the son of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, was smiled upon. Every sound from Harry, the son of James and Lilly Potter, was not. If he wanted to escape being 'silenced', when yells would fall upon young ears and hands upon his flesh, then Harry had to remain silent, and never make a sound.

It was hard at first, as floorboards would creek as he stepped upon them, his breathing was too loud, and even a smile was considered too loud. But, through the years of which he practiced, Harry had achieved complete silence. This seemed to keep him from being silenced, but whenever his relatives saw him they yelled at how freakish it was for him to seemingly appear out of nowhere. This made a new challenge.

Harry loved his silence; it was always there and never hurt him. If it silent, it was safe. But, his relatives were now complaining on how he just appeared, as he didn't make a sound. Harry pondered this, and decided he needed not only a way to be silent, but to not exist in the Dursley's eyes; he needed a way to not be seen when he wished.

So Harry took to the shadows; the same shadows that hid him safely away in his cupboard. He learned to sneak around the house, never seen or heard. The Dursley's thought he ran away, and went on with their pathetic lives. Harry would do the chores, but Petunia always claimed to keep the house clean. Harry would make the meals, but Petunia would claim to have made the delicious cuisine; and really, Harry wouldn't argue if she would make his work easier. Petunia knew he was there, or at least suspected, but she ignored whatever sign he left that he was there. There was happiness in the Dursley household.

…..

'A letter,' Harry pondered, ' for me?'

There was a letter for him in the mail. It was made of heavy paper, parchment from what he could tell. Just because no one saw him, didn't mean he neglected his education any. In fact, Harry would have found himself to be very advanced if he was ever given the chance. He couldn't help it, silence was ingrained into him now, a part of his very being.

Opening the letter from the shadows of the house Harry was surprised at what he read.

'Magic? Owl?' Harry was confused, but he had no one to ask.

Pondering over this new challenge Harry wrote his questions on the back of the letter, and wondered outside. Seeing an owl on his uncle's car he snuck over to it, and reattached the letter, keeping the supplies list with him. The owl seemed surprised when she finally noticed him, after the letter was attached. Harry smiled, and asked her to take it to 'Dumbledore'.

…..

It was a new year at Hogwarts, Harry's fourth year learning magic. At first everyone wanted to know him, but he always disappeared, never making a sound. Soon he was forgotten as people had to put their time into studying and learning the art of magic. Harry had made one friend in Ravenclaw, but only one. Her name was Hermione Granger; she had been transferred to the house of ravens when the lions near tore her apart in their den. No one knew they were friends, because of how elusive Harry was and Hermione wasn't one to brag about it, he was her first friend here, after all.

There was to be a competition this year, from what Dumbledore had announced, and Harry looked forward to watching it.

He and Hermione walked to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and again found a new teacher inside of it. Guivre, the cobra Draco had conjured in their second year and whom Harry had snuck away with afterward, hissed suspiciously under Harry's robe; Harry frowned contemplatively at this, as it could mean a number of things, none of them good.

When the teacher started the class he noticed Harry's proficiency the art, and wandered over to him.

"What's your name lad?" he rumbled, something vile on his breath.

Guivre hissed lowly, and Harry plastered a false smile on.

"Silence."

…..

A/N: I'm pretty happy with this one, and might continue it, but I'm still a little upset that I had to rush it a bit. Drop a review and tell me what you think about it, or give me something to work on next, I wouldn't mind suggestions.

I hope you enjoyed this ProngingPotter, and I hope your alert was well placed with me.


	3. Mr Wizard

Imperfect One-shots

Written by: Ie-maru

Note:

Maria Aizawa: SO GOOD! I love the use of language and the suspence. Keep it up! smiley face

Ie-maru: I'm really glad you've enjoyed this so much Ms. Aizawa. The heartening review really makes me feel like I'm doing a good job. This story is a little longer, and less rushed. I hope you enjoy it as well, and I hope your alert is done justice.

ProngingPotter: Oh yes that alert was well-placed. So where's the name 'Guivre' come from? I like Harry's stealthiness. Poor Hermione being ripped apart by the lions. Stupid Gryffindors who pick on anyone not 'perfect' in their eyes. Will there be any retribution against them?

Ie-maru: I'm glad you feel that your alert was well placed; your actions thus far have really helped me feel like my work, rushed though it was, was appreciated. Guivre actually is Italian for serpent, I believe, and is also a mythical serpent I found in my encyclopedia for mythical creatures; I thought it would be the perfect name. Retribution would be a part, I believe, if I continued the story; continuing any of these one-shots is probable, but it might take a bit of time. Right now I'm just getting all these ideas out of my head, while at the same time trying to do them justice in the small time slots I have. I hope you enjoy this chapter though, I tried not to rush it as much and put a little more time into it.

Disclaimer: Writing fanfiction is entertaining, and I can hope and strive to be a good writer, but I do not own what others have copyrighted.

Mr. Wizard 

"Magic is the ability to change reality. When people see what they do not wish to, however, it is called illusion." – Ie-maru

"A child's innocence can be the cruelest thing in the world when that child has power."-Ie-maru

…..

A little boy lay on a cot made of dirty sponges. The cot was small and existed in a cupboard under the stairs. A dirty blanket, made of ripped rags taped together, covered the little boy. Spiders would crawl over everything, but he was used to this.

The little boy's name was Harry James Potter, though he only learned his name yesterday when his teacher called role-call. His teacher had been upset when he didn't say 'present' when his name was called. To tell the truth, he didn't answer because he thought his name was Freak. He'd been given a red check mark for rudeness, and when he tried to explain his teacher called him a liar and gave him another check mark. Harry was so angry that she wouldn't listen to him, and then her hair turned purple.

When the rest of the class got over their shock they laughed, and when the teacher found out she screamed. Harry was asked to stay after school, and the Durleys were called in to speak with the principal about his **disruptive behavior**.

That was the reason he laid in his cot, even though it was Saturday, noon, and every other child would've been outside. When his relatives came in, Petunia's face taught and red with embarrassment while Vernon's was puce, Harry knew he was in trouble. The grown-ups had discussed the issue, and then they had piled in the car. When they had reached the privacy of Number Four his uncle turned upon him, and the pain began. After his brutal punishment he was thrown into his cupboard, Vernon shouted as he landed that he'd stay in his cupboard until Monday morning.

Truthfully Harry wasn't so much upset about staying in his cupboard, as it was a safe haven for him, but was mystified at what had happened the other day. He dully watched the bruises fade, and cuts seal, the pain having numbed long ago.

'How could I have done that? Did I do it?' Harry pondered.

Strange things had always happened around him. The Dursley's had always passionately refused the existence of magic when it was suggested, so much it was suspicious.

As Harry brushed a spider away he decided he'd wait until another event occurred to test his suspicions.

…..

On Monday Harry returned to school, hunger paining his stomach, though he ignored it. School was a relative bore, though he paid special attention to their subjects, as he would need it if he were to ever escape the Dursleys. After-lunch recess, Harry learned to hate.

Dudley and his followers were out to get him, Harry decided. They chased off every available friend and made moves to hurt him whenever the teachers weren't looking. Today they were chasing him around the school, the teacher had gone inside and they were taking advantage of it. Because of the stint on Friday they figured the teachers wouldn't listen to a word he said anyway.

Harry ran as fast as his frail body could manage, twisting between peers and playground equipment, and then making a move to hide in a crevice behind the dumpsters. He knew his plan would fail when he heard them close in behind him, but he was too far in; he was trapped. He closed his eyes as he jumped to the dumpsters and wished with all his might that he was somewhere they couldn't reach.

Suddenly Harry landed, and he swiveled to look fearfully behind him. His fear turned to confusion when he saw, not the school alleyway, but the open air of the school's roof. They could not reach him here, but even as they ran off to no doubt tell the now present teacher, Harry remained stock-still.

'Magic is real. I am magic.'

And even as the teacher dragged him roughly down the employee stairs Harry smiled crookedly.

'I have power.'

…..

Seeing as how the next day was a school day the beating was relatively light, and he knew he'd be let out tomorrow. This time as he watched the bruises fade he wondered at himself.

'Is this magic too? I've never seen Dudley heal this fast.'

He was pondering every strange event that ever happened to him, trying to find his trigger. He wanted to be able to make his magic work when he wanted it to.

'Maybe that's all I need. When I want the pain to go away, it does. When I want my hair to grow back, it does. When I wanted to get out of reach of Dudley, I did. When I wanted to vent my anger on my teacher, I did.'

Harry, now wanting to test his theory concentrated on making a light. He felt a draining sensation and a flash of light appeared before his eyes before he fell into unconsciousness.

'I need more control. I need practice,' Harry thought before succumbing to the darkness.

…..

The next day of school Harry resolved in working little feats of magic to practice his control over his ability. When his cousin made a move to bother him Harry imagined him tripping over himself, and then put his desire, his will behind it. When Dudley tripped Harry made his way into the school with a startling smirk on his lips.

Throughout the day Harry practiced. There were little balls of light in the bathroom, rashes on his cousin, tongues of fire dancing like snakes. By the end of the day Harry was tired, but knew whatever punishment he received would be worth it.

Even as he laid exhausted, emerald eyes rolling over healing flesh, Harry smiled crookedly.

'I'm getting better.'

…..

There was a new student today, Harry noted. It was the middle of the year now, and Harry had been practicing, and learning. When the punishments became more frequent Harry had made his practices more private, and gave no reason to draw attention to himself.

"Alright class," the teacher called, drawing his attention.

"You have a new student. Her name is Hermione Granger. Hermione, will you tell us a bit about yourself?"

The girl seemed shy, Harry saw, she was holding herself in good posture, but her hands fidgeted around the book she held tightly to herself. She stammered a little as she started, but then drew herself tall and did as the teacher asked.

"I'm Hermione, and I'm six years old. My parents are dentists and don't like me eating unhealthy foods. I was supposed to continue at an advanced school, but my parents had me transferred here."

The other students seemed unimpressed, and Harry knew they'd classified her as a bookworm. Harry's eyes gleamed; he knew a potential friend when he saw one. She was smart, which he appreciated, but she also had a gift like him. He could feel her energy practically tingle against his skin, making his hair stand up. It didn't seem like she could feel him, but he supposed she hadn't practiced as much, or didn't know.

"Why don't you sit by Harry, Hermione? Harry, put your hand up."

Harry couldn't believe his luck, and he instantly put his hand up into the air. Hermione sat nervously beside him.

"I'm Harry Potter," he introduced, holding his hand out to her.

She shook his hand and seemed to loose some of the nervous air about her. She reintroduced herself, but before they could say another word class started. They sat up strait and paid close attention to their work.

When class was over Harry turned to his fellow magic-user.

"What book is that?"

Hermione smiled and enthusiastically showed him her encyclopedia.

'I have a friend.'

Harry smiled back as enthusiastically, and listened to her every word.

…..

The next day Harry and Hermione met up under a tree in the playground, a little before school would start. Harry wanted to talk to her about their gift, and was waiting patiently as she finished talking about how fascinating their summer trip was a few months ago. Before Harry could get a word in, however, Dudley stomped up to him. Harry noted that his usual group of followers weren't here yet, or were elsewhere.

"Hey Booky," Dudley taunted pathetically, "You really want to be friends with this Freak?"

Hermione drew herself up, her encyclopedia on the ground.

"Look here you-you…buffoon!" Dudley looked confused, and Harry had to keep himself from laughing at him.

"My name is Hermione! Her-My-On-E! And Harry here is not a freak. So you just take yourself elsewhere unless you can act civilized," Hermione nodded curtly and stepped back a bit, looking as if she were awaiting his response.

He did not respond as she had hoped. His face grew puce, very much like his father's, and his nose scrunched up angrily; the resemblance to a pig was uncanny, but this was an angry pig. Dudley threw his arm back, and then swung it towards her in a sloppy, but effective, punch. Hermione threw her arms up in defense, and Harry could feel her magic react.

"Oof," Dudley grunted, having been knocked to the ground.

Before Dudley could regain whatever wits he had, Harry dragged Hermione into the school. A few minutes later the bell ringed, but Hermione still looked frightened and ragged with confusion.

…..

"Magic," Hermione said, as if testing out the word.

"But magic is just smoke and mirrors," she argued.

Harry sighed. He'd dragged Hermione to the school's alleyway this morning, by the dumpsters; it was for privacy. Even though he'd tried to convince her she didn't seem to want to accept it.

"All right," Harry declared, "then how can I do this?"

Harry pictured the pebble at her feet floating, and then put his gift behind his desire. He found that floating things, depending on the weight, took the least amount of power.

Hermione looked at the pebble in shock. When she regained herself Hermione felt all around the pebble, making sure that there were no strings attached.

Hermione looked at him, dumbfounded.

"You're magic, Hermione."

…..

Dudley didn't seem to get the picture. He was still after Hermione a week after the incident. Harry gazed dispassionately down upon his cousin as he crawled backwards. Harry had gotten this idea when the Dursleys brought back a horror movie and watched it the previous weekend. He was using his magic to make an illusion, but he made it seem real to Dudley, whom was living his worst nightmare.

"Get a clue, Dudders," Harry rasped, "and stay away from Hermione."

To Dudley Harry seemed like a grotesque demon, and he nodded fearfully at it.

"I won't touch her, I swear!"

The demon smirked crookedly, his red eyes gleaming with an insane hunger that made Dudley wet himself as he lay upon the grass.

"Of course you won't," the demon cackled, "Not when I'm done with you anyway."

Dudley screamed, but Harry's magic prevented anyone from hearing it.

…..

The next day Dudley would jump away from Hermione, and seemed to keep his distance from her. Hermione was confused, but when Harry smirked she swiveled on him.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

"An illusion, Hermione," he answered truthfully, "I scared him a bit. He shouldn't bother you now; he thinks you've got a demon looking out for you."

Hermione glared, but when she saw Dudley vent his fear upon the other children she frowned.

"I could teach you, during our next magic session," Harry offered.

Hermione glared at him, but her resolve weakened when she heard the children's cries.

"This way no one could know it was us, if you make the illusion right. You don't have to use it if you don't want to, but it's always good to know anyway, right?"

He could see Hermione's resolve crumble as the child walked into their next class with a black eye and a bloodied lip.

'We're growing stronger.'

…..

His uncle was yelling again, his bellows beating upon his ears like one would beat upon a large drum. Harry winced as Vernon's fist hit his face hard. Apparently Dudley had grown enough resolve to tell his parents about the demons, and of course Harry had to be blamed. His uncle was so enraged that he didn't care if Harry had school the next day, and had just started beating his flesh until it was colored all over. Harry felt pain everywhere as he was tossed carelessly in his cupboard, and had to put more effort into healing himself.

'I can't go on like this. This needs to stop,' Harry thought before falling into a healing slumber.

…..

Harry was so beaten the night before that not all of his injuries were able to heal overnight. He was forced to walk to school with what he thought must have been a sprained ankle, and it was then that Harry knew he had proof of Dursley stupidity. If the Dursleys shared any amount of intelligence they would have kept him in his cupboard, where people couldn't see his yellow, marred flesh.

When Hermione saw him she gasped, and tears filled her eyes.

"It was a lot worse last night," Harry confessed as she fussed over him.

Going into the library, where no one was this early in the morning, Hermione helped Harry finish healing himself and demanded answers. When Harry gave in and told her about how he was treated at the Dursley's she was shocked.

"Will you help me put an end to this?" he asked determined.

When she nodded Harry told her his plan to make sure Vernon would never hurt another soul.

…..

That night Harry used his gift to unlock his cupboard, and then he snuck quietly to the back door. Opening it he let Hermione in and they snuck up the stairs, using their magic to silence their steps. When they reached his uncle's room they stepped cautiously inside. Grabbing each other's hands, they concentrated…

…..

"Vernon, you look horrible. You haven't slept well in weeks," Petunia fussed.

For the past few weeks Vernon had been having nightmares that terrified him and woke him up in the middle of the night. After he awoke he found he couldn't fall asleep again. With his sleep troubles, running a family, and work, Vernon had been run ragged; he didn't even have time to slap around the freak.

From the other side of the table Harry discreetly smirked.

…..

Hermione had met him before school again, and she held a newspaper. Harry noticed she was close to tears, and when he saw the caption he knew why.

**Dursley's Suicide**

"What-what have we done?" Hermione asked, tears dripping off her chin.

"We've made sure he could never hurt anyone ever again, Hermione. Look at what he did to me, at what a bad example he is to his son, remember every child Dudley ever hurt? That is partially because of his father. Besides," Harry soothed.

"Our illusion may have run him ragged, but we didn't force him to suicide. He chose that himself."

Hermione looked a bit calmer, but she still clung to Harry's form and sought comfort in his embrace. Harry hugged her tightly to himself, whispering soothing nothings and humming a calming tune.

"He chose it himself, Hermione. We didn't kill him. He chose it himself."

…..

A/N: I don't really believe I did this idea true justice, and I may just use this as a prologue if I wish to continue this. I like this idea a lot for a story, as it gives a more psychological twist on the 'Harry learns magic young' stories. Drop a review and tell me what you think.

And AquaRias? The reason I haven't posted the other one is because I want to get some other work down before I post a more commonly used skeleton for those stories.

To my readers and reviewers, it may be a bit before I can post again, so be patient. I'm trying to do the best I can. Leave ideas or questions or just tell me how you like it so far in a review, okay? Thanks again to Ms. Aizawa and ProngingPotter.


	4. Toy Soldiers

Imperfect One-shots

Written by: Ie-maru

Note:

ProngingPotter: Oh this one is my favorite so far. I like the little psychological twist. If you turn this one into a full-fledged story I'll read it definitely. Good job, especially on this one.

Ie-maru: I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. You've become quite the loyal reader, haven't you? I enjoy reading your reviews; they help me feel like my stories are appreciated. I hope my future stories do your expectations justice. If you ever write a story I'd like to take a look at it, if you wouldn't mind.

stealacandy: Oh! Dark! Kiddy HArry AND HErmione, with no time travel! I like!

Ie-maru: I'm glad you enjoyed it so. It's not so much Dark!Hermione, not unless I continue it, but more of a Dark!Harry at that point in time.

Thanks to my readers and reviewers, especially ProngingPotter, my loyal reviewer and supporter. ProngingPotter, if you ever have an idea for a one-shot you'd like to see me try, leave it in your next review and I'll try to do your idea justice. To my readers, I'd really appreciate you to leave a review and tell me how you like it, or what you think needs improvement, ideas will also be appreciated. Also, right now Microsoft Word is not available to me, and I have to use WordPad; this means that any spelling errors I make have a higher chance of being missed. If you see any just ignore them, or leave their position in a review and I'll try to fix them if I'm able. Sorry it took a bit longer to update this time.

* * *

Toy Soldiers

* * *

Harry sat content in his cupboard. The cupboard was safe. When it was quiet, all was well. Right now, as members of the house of Number Four settled into bed, both signs of safety were present. The silence ecoed in his ears, bringing tranquility and relief, even as his body throbbed. The pain had long since dribbled off, becoming an annoying knat flying around the edge of his vision. It often happened like this. It became a daily occurance. Tradition. Habit. Commonplace. 

It didn't matter anyway. It'd be gone tommorow. So Harry played with his twisted, broken tin soldiers. They were Dudley's once, but he'd long grown bored with them after they were broken so. Dudley had just broken them without a second thought, and when he grew tired of them he threw them at Harry. One had poked his eye. There were seven of them, and they were Harry's favorite toys.

Even if they were broken and some parts melted, Harry enjoyed playing with them. Sometimes he'd just appreciate how the tin soldiers would continue to loyally hold their guns at ready position, regardless that limbs were missing. Some of the paint had chipped off, but Harry didn't care. The soldiers didn't have faces, but Harry thought they were beautifull regardless.

After he was finished playing with his beautiful soldiers Harry carefully put them away in a tin can and put in on one of the cupboards shelves. The tin soldiers continued holding their weapons, even if they were broken. If they could do it, then he would too. His soldiers gave him the strength to try.

* * *

It was summer. To be truthful, summer was the time of the year he hated the most. He was eight years old, but he looked forward to the school year. School meant less work, time to learn, and more food. There were less beatings too, and everything fell into a different schedule. 

The Dursleys had left him a large list, as usual, before leaving to celebrate Vernon's new position at work. They'd be gone for two days. Harry just hoped Vernon didn't come home in a bad mood.

The sun beat heavily against his back, and sweat would have to be wiped away from his brow every so often. The heat was incredible, but Harry tried to ignore it the best he could as he worked in the garden. He just wanted to finish his list, grab some food, and take out his tin soldiers.

They still gave him strength.

* * *

The two days were over, and Harry had only been beaten lightly when his uncle came home with his aunt and cousin. Apparantly his prayers were answered. His uncle had been in a good mood. 

Even though he got away lightly, Harry was slightly depressed. He'd put his heart into his work, but his uncle was never satisfied with him. Would he never have someone to love and care for him? Someone to be proud of his acomplishments, and help steady him when he faltered? He gazed sadly at his beautiful soldiers, holding the tin to his chest as he fell into a restless slumber.

Before he was lost to the darkness Harry had one final thought, a wish.

'I wish my soldiers could lend me their strength.'

He was tired of trying to please his family. They'd never love him like he wanted. It was breaking his young heart.

* * *

Harry was terrified. Dudley was chasing him again. His friends weren't there, but Dudley could be dangerous on his own. Harry could only hope to outrun him. 

Last time this happened was during the school year, and Harry had dissappeared, only to reappear on the school roof. Harry had gotten in so much trouble afterward, so much so Harry couldn't attend school for the next few days as his wounds healed. Harry had the feeling Dudley was trying to make him do it again, and get him in trouble.

Dudley finally pinned Harry down, holding his small, struggling body. Suddenly Dudley stopped. When Harry peered cautiously up at Dudley through his bangs Dudley scrambled off of him, and looked nervously at a looming silhouette in the tree line and shrubbery. The figured straitened, and Harry wondered who it was that scared his cousin off. He didn't get to learn because the unknown saviour had run deeper into the park woods; whoever it was they ran suprisingly fast.

When Harry got home later that night he recieved the daily beating, and limped lightly back to his cupboard. He smiled when he was closed inside. Safety. He smiled wider and took out his tin soldiers, only to frown a moment later.

'Some are missing. Did Dudley take them?'

He didn't play with them much that evening. He was disturbed that Dudley was taking his precious, beautiful, tin soldiers.

Harry wanted them back. He missed them. He hugged the remaing soldiers, in their tin, to his chest before falling into another restless slumber.

* * *

Dudley seemed to really enjoy hurting him, Harry thought. His loyal soldiers had been slowly dissapearing, and Harry had been desperately wishing that they'd return to him unharmed and whole. Or, at least, as whole as possible. Harry's strenght was slowly waning as his inspirations slowly dissapeared. He only had one left now, and Harry carried it with him at all times, trying to keep Dudley from taking it while he worked. The tin soldier lay in his pocket, a melted chest being the only damage besides the chipped paint. 

'Please don't leave me,' Harry wished, tears leaking from his eyes.

From the cover of the absent neighbor's shrubbery, silent figures watched.

* * *

"After all we've done for you, you go and have the gall to do this!" Vernon bellowed, reaching for him. 

Harry had been cleaning the gutters. He had to use a tall, shaky ladder to reach the ones parallel to the roof. Dudley, whom Harry was learning to hate, had kicked the ladder, causing Harry to fall. Luck seemed to abandon him, for he fell right through Vernon's windshield. It was a new car.

Petunia was muttering in the background about how it was lucky the neighbors didn't see. This way they wouldn't need to take him in for medical treatment, and they could simply blame the damage on teenage dlinquents. Harry hardly noticed she say these heartless things as Vernon threw him painfully into his cupboard. He was hurting all over. He'd never been this hurt before.

Harry, through the pain, searched his pocket for his remaining soldier, his pillar of strength. His hand met nothing. Harry brokenly, silently cried, cluching his ragged blanket to him as he fell into the darkness.

Unnoticed to Harry, seven silhouetts silently broke into the house and smothered the existance of the Dursley threat. One shadowed form lingered in front of the cupboard door. Hearing Harry's low breathing the unkown person opened the cupboard door. The person then carefully cradled the broken boy, though he was beautiful to them, and exited the horrible house. The others followed after.

The movement of their quick gait roused him. When he gathered his wits he looked around, wondering what was happening. He saw them when the moon lit their forms with its irridescent light. They were dressed in faded uniforms, and guns hung across their backs. They were faceless, and seemed to be made of some white stone; the stone didn't seem to hinder them, and fell to the ground soundlessly with each step. Harry's eyes watered. They were his soldiers, his beautiful soldiers, and they were whole.

The soldier holding him looked down upon him, and seemed to nod. It was as if he was confirming Harry's thoughts. The soldier looked back to the path, and they ran on.

'They never left,' Harry thought happily.

* * *

A/N: I wasn't really sure about the ending, but it seemed appropriate. I haven't really seen a story like this, so it's pretty fresh. Please tell me what you think in a review, or give me ideas for later chapters. ProngingPotter, I hope I continue to do your expectations justice, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If Ms. Aizawa is reading I hope she enjoyed this as well. 

Btw, has anyone seen the Harry Potter movie that came out? I did. It was okay, in my opinion, and there was a lot to the book, but I felt that they could've done a bit better.

I won't be able to update for a bit after this. Our vacation is coming to an end, and we're trekking home; this means that computer access will be pretty limited for me, so just hang in for a day or three please. Thank you.


	5. Angel Tears

Imperfect One-shots

Written by: Ie-maru

Note:

ProngingPotter: I enjoyed this one very much. You definitely meet, if not exceed, my expectations every time. My idea for a one-shot? Dang my mind just went blank. Oh wait, I've got it. I have a challenge on my profile ( If you wanna do that one that'd be great, but if not I have another idea. The second idea would be showing a (grand)father/(grand)son relationship between Dumbledore and Harry. You get a cyber cookie if you include a scene where they go horseback riding in the snow. And I have two stories currently published. It doesn't matter which one you read first even though they're connected. Any feedback from you would be appreciated.

Hope you enjoyed your trip,  
ProngingPotter

Ie-maru: Thank you for your continued reviews my friend; they really do warm me up. I've read your stories as well, and I have to say that you are a great writer and your stories were a bit fresher than some I've read. I'll try to do one of your challenges justice, but I only hope that you enjoy it. And, yes, I did enjoy my trip; it is nice to be home though.

To my other readers, please leave a review. I'm getting a little tired of asking, but reviews like the ones from Ms. Aizawa and ProngingPotter really make me feel like my work is appreciated. Even if you don't approve of my writing then maybe you could leave an idea, or tell me what you think I could do to do better. Even a little review with just a smiley face would make me feel more appreciated than this silence. To Maria Aizawa and ProngingPotter, you have my heartfelt thanks for your support.

Disclaimer: I will be using a challenge set by ProngingPotter on his profile: Peter took Harry from the Dursley's and began to train him/get others to train him. Other than that, I think that if I'm on the verge of begging for reviews then it's obvious I'm not one of the richest women in the world.

* * *

Angel Tears

* * *

A motorcycle was heard speeding off into the night, and an old man could be faintly seen in the dim light stuffing what looked like a silver Zippo into what appeared as strangely colored bath robes. The strange image was not seen, however, and disappeared just a scant second later. If one was watching one would see a tabby cat stroll around the corner, but no one from Privet Drive, Surry, was up at this hour. Well, no one but the rats.

One such rat might have stood out, if one were watching. But as said before, no one was awake to witness the events of the night. The rat had watched the happenings from the bushes, and one could say that the rat's eyes held more intellect than one would be comfortable seeing in the eyes of rodents; but that would be if anyone took the time to look. The rat scurried over to where the bundle was left on the Dursley's steps.

'I'm so sorry James, but they would have killed me. It's alright now though, the Dark Lord is dead. I'll take care of little Harry, if only you and Sirius could forgive me.'

The rat then turned into a man, though he might have looked better as a rat. He was fat and had unsightly teeth, with a long pimpled nose. He looked down upon the sleeping babe and waved a wand over the little Marauder, ensuring he would remain comfortably asleep for the night. The rat-man smiled, remembering how they all had to learn the spell from Lilly to keep their sanity; baby Harry could wake up at the oddest times at night, and wouldn't stop screaming unless you rocked him off to sleep again.

Another wand wave changed Harry's features, but the rat-man was never good at this type of charm. Charms were Lilly's forte, and his was just his ability to turn into a rat. He had tried to turn Harry's hair blonde, but it had instead turned it white. He frowned, but accepted it would be different enough. Next he tried to cover the scar, but the curse-scar refused to be hidden away. Faced with this new dilemma the man just used a simpler spell to grow Harry's white hair out to cover the recognizable feature. Harry's hair now came to his chubby shoulders, and the bangs did a wonderful job hiding the scar. The rat-man couldn't bring himself to change the eyes much, so he just made them a darker green. He hoped his spell worked, and pried an eye open to check. The sleep-silent babies spell worked its wonder as the man checked his work; Harry's eyes were now a dark forest green.

Satisfied with his work the man cradled the small boy and disappeared from sight, much like the old man from before had.

* * *

**Daily Prophet**

**Boy-Who-Lived Kidnapped?!**

The wizarding world is in panic as it is discovered that the Boy-Who-Lived had been kidnapped, supposedly before he even met his magic-less relatives. His relatives strongly say that they had never seen the boy, and we must now wonder where he went.

Dumbledore and Mr. Fudge are trying to calm the public assuring them that…

* * *

The rat-man nervously put down the paper. They were searching for him now, and it'd only been a week. He had no doubt that if he continued on as he had that he'd be caught within the next. He cooed absently to Sinth, as he'd begun calling the new 'Harry', as he thought of what he should do next.

'I can't keep him, but he can't return to those horrible people. James would roll in his grave and haunt me if I returned him there.'

The rat-man considered putting him in an orphanage, but then reconsidered. If Harry were to go through accidental magic, then what would the people at the orphanage do? They would be incompetent unless it was a magical orphanage, but those didn't exist in Europe and he didn't have the money to go to the states.

After a considerable amount of time in which he thought and paced, a habit he picked up from Remus, he decided he'd have to find a foster home. And the rat man knew the perfect family.

* * *

"Mum," a six year old wondered aloud, holding his pet rat Scabbers.

"What is it Sinth, darling?" asked a plump red-headed woman.

"How come I don't have red hair like you?" Dark green eyes looked innocently up at his mother, genuinely curious.

His mother stuttered a bit before answering.

"Because-because an angel brought you down from heaven, and cried when she had to leave you, the tears had washed the color away."

Sinth Margot Weasley smiled to himself, thinking of the pretty angel that must have brought him down. Then he frowned.

"But, why?"

"Why what, dear?"

Sinth looked teary eyed back up to his mother.

"Why'd she leave?"

"Well," Molly was misty-eyed herself, "I don't truly know, but some day we will."

Molly wiped her eyes and sent the white-haired boy to study before his big day tomorrow, the first day of school. She smiled proudly as she thought of her surrogate son.

"But I'm glad she did," she whispered softly to herself.

* * *

The wizarding world was sent into frenzy as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, didn't enter Hogwarts as many had hoped.

But instead, one Sinth Weasley waved happily to his brothers as he took his position at the Ravenclaw table; Scabbers was safely put away in his pocket.

A boy turned to him and smiled, holding his hand out to shake.

"Hello, I'm Terry Boot."

Sinth returned the courtesy and shook Terry's hand, smiling all the while.

'It's so great, being here,' Sinth thought as he ate and held conversation with his new friend.

In his pockets Scabbers snoozed on, an angel softly singing in his dreams. She was crying, but smiling and singing all the same.

* * *

A/N: A little different than most would picture it, but I like to mix in some original things to my work. I'm working on another story right now, AquaRias knows about it, but it's not a one-shot. It begins like the clichés in the summer of fifth year, but then takes a different little twist. I'm not sure when I'll post it, but I'm on the sixth or so chapter and the chapters are about thirteen or so pages each. I'm still working on it because when people beg, and I mean beg, for other people to update quickly…well, I think it'd make me nervous and take a bit of fun out of it unless I had the next chapter already done. For readers I'd appreciate a review, **please** –on my knees-. Sorry this one was a bit short, but it's late for me over here and I'd like to hit the sack. –waves- I'll see you later if you come back to read the next chapter. And ProngingPotter, I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet, even though it was small; you're my loyal reviewer and I can only hope to keep meeting your expectations. I'm happy that, apparently, I've been doing well in that area so far. 


	6. Death Note

Imperfect Oneshots

Written by: Ie-maru

Note:

ProngingPotter: Yes! I loved this. Especially that you still managed to incorporate Scabbers with the Weasleys, and give little Harry a happy home. Where do the names  
'Sinth' and 'Margot' come from? I assume that the angel singing in Scabbers'  
head is Lily right? Can't wait to see what you post next. Especially if it's  
an actual chaptered story.

Ie-maru: I'm glad you enjoyed it. To be truthful, I was worried you wouldn't be as pleased with the last chapter as the others, because my views had a high probability of twisting what you envisioned the challenge would turn out like. Most people don't like having familiar things, like reality for example, turned upside-down. However, I must sheepishly confess that Sinth and Margot had no real special background meaning like Guivre did. Sinth comes as a likeness to a few words: Sixth, Sith, Smith, Seth, etc. Margot was actually born form Microsoft Word's Spell Check; I had originally put in Marrot, but it listed Margot as a replacement and I wasn't in the mood to argue with my computer. Your perception is accounted for, as Lilly was whom I had in mind for the angel; but, since I left no physical description of her then the reader's can believe her to be whoever they wish her to be. The other story may take a bit, but I appreciate your support. Thank you Supaiku-keiteki, or ProngingPotter.

Maria Aizawa:What's a Zippo? Am I completely ignorant? You are SO creative! That's a  
wonderful idea, Harry not being Harry! Where did you get the name Sinth? I've  
never heard anything like it. THAT"S A GOOD THING! Darn, I just realized that  
ProngingPotter already asked that question! Anyway... Haha. Peter is such a  
scaredy-rat. But I love that you put Harry into the Weasley family, that makes  
so much sense! -Maria

Ie-maru: A Zippo, I believe, is a brand of lighters. In the first book of Harry Potter, Dumbledore had a put-outer that looked like a muggle lighter; the put-outer is what he used to steal the lights from the street-lights, so he could leave Harry at the Dursley's without anyone else seeing. Thank you so much for the praise Ms. Aizawa, it really warms me. The name's meanings are in my reply to Supaiku-keiteki's review above, but even if he asked first I'm glad you did too. It shows you're thinking and taking part, and I only wish my other readers would follow your and ProngingPotter's example.

Disclaimer: This is a Death Note/Harry Potter x-over. I don't own either.

…..

Death Note

…..

"Chance is the statistical percentage that an event will occur, but Fate is the belief that an event will occur, or was meant to occur." –Ie-maru

…..

**"****Kill the Spare!****"**

Harry jerked up from his bed, his eyes wide and unseeing as illusions washed over him. After a moment he calmed, taking in deep breaths and slowly letting them out.

'That dream again,' Harry thought tiredly, reaching for his glasses.

He'd been plagued by dreams of Voldemort's resurrection and Cedric's death. It had happened so recently, only weeks ago, and he couldn't get it out of his head.

Harry drowsily put on Dudley's cast-off clothing over his boxers, and slowly shuffled downstairs to make breakfast. His form was hunched and his eyes dull as he tried to ignore the memories that flittered through his mind. They were too painful, too fresh. He didn't want to think of them now, nor anything if he were to be truthful.

The eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes were all laid out on the table. Harry took a pancake and two pieces of bacon for himself. He had no doubt the others would awaken soon, and he had to eat before Dudley shoveled it all down. Harry brought his legs up to his chest for comfort while he slowly fed himself. His position made him hold his silverware awkwardly, downward and by the tips as if they would bite him.

Petunia soon came down the stairs, as he predicted, and she scowled at how he sat.

"Boy, you will sit correctly at the table," she ordered in her horribly high pitched voice.

Harry shuffled his feet, and for a moment Petunia thought he would obey, but he just scratched one foot with the other. Vernon and Dudley were coming down the stairs, but before they arrived Harry turned his drooping, dull eyes to his aunt.

"My godfather, Sirius, you remember him? He'd let me sit at the table however I wanted," he commented softly before continuing to eat.

His aunt looked offended, but she sat with the others and Harry was ignored for the rest of breakfast. He really didn't mind.

…..

Harry figured he could use Sirius to get out of doing chores, but he didn't. His chores and homework gave him something to do. His friends wouldn't reply to any of his letters, and Harry felt very alone with his nightmares looming over him each night. He'd taken to doing whatever work he could around the house, jogging, and then his homework during the day. When night fell he'd read his schoolbooks or sneak into Dudley's room and use his computer to try to avoid sleep. His schedule showed on him; his jogging burned the calories he took in, and he had bags under his eyes from his insomnia. He didn't really care.

Right now all of his focus was on weeding his garden; his because he put much more work into it than his aunt.

Well, that was until he heard a soft 'thump' behind him.

Harry's still hunched form turned around, and dark eyes curiously took in the black notebook that had suddenly appeared on the ground. Harry lifted his left hand and bit his thumbnail, an old habit he'd thought he'd gotten rid of, while his right hand went to pick it up much like he held the silverware earlier in the day, as if it would bite him. His fingers twirled the notebook around, and his mouth twitched at what it said on the front.

Death Note

…..

Harry sat on his bed with his knees to his chest again. His hands were holding the Death Note like before, the notebook hanging from his grip. He tilted his head curiously and opened it.

After reading what appeared to be the notebook's rules of operation he let it drop from his pinched fingers onto the bed, then he smiled faintly.

"How strange," he whispered humorously to himself.

A deep chuckling startled him, and his head swiveled to the window. There he saw a strange being's silhouette, the light coming through the window behind it shadowing its features to Harry's inquisitive stare. He wasn't scared, just a bit shaken from the sudden appearance.

"Hello," Harry murmured.

"Hello?" the creature laughed again, "Hello, indeed."

Harry looked from the being who, when it sidled next to him, he could make out in much clearer detail, to the notebook in his grasp. He then repeated the action before settling on the strange being with the wide smile.

"This is yours then, Shinigami?" it was a statement more than a question, and they both knew it.

"So…you've read the rules. That makes this lot a bit easier then, now doesn't it?"

Harry made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat.

"I'll not write in it, Shinigami."

He laughed again.

"Ryuk."

"Hmm?" Harry turned dull eyes toward the Shinigami once more.

"My name is Ryuk. That would sound a lot better than Shinigami; I can imagine that getting dull after a while."

More laughter.

"What makes you so sure you won't write in my Death Note?"

Harry flipped the notebook back open, to the page with the rule that concerned him the most on it.

"Oy, that doesn't answer my question."

"Harry," upon seeing Ryuk's own inquisitive stare Harry clarified.

"It's my name."

Ryuk nodded, and once more cast his questioning glance to his fallen notebook. Harry's gaze followed his, and he elaborated.

"It says the user won't be able to go to Heaven or Hell…To be honest, my life hasn't been the greatest so far. I'd at least like a chance for a happy afterlife…I don't think I'll be living much longer anyway."

Ryuk tilted his head, examining Harry's lifespan and translating the numbers into years, months, days, hours, minutes, etc.

Ryuk focused his large eyes into Harry's own.

"Do you have any apples?"

Harry smiled.

"I've got some apple-pie, if you want some."

**…..**

Harry was working in the kitchen with Ryuk floating around somewhere behind.

"Why don't you write their names down?"

Harry didn't look up from his work when he replied to Ryuk.

"Who?"

"The Durleys," Ryuk replied, watching Harry work over his shoulder.

"You know why Ryuk," Ryuk grunted.

"Ryuk," Harry looked over his shoulder to the tall Shinigami, "why did you drop your Death Note?"

Ryuk smiled, or perhaps it was a smirk.

"I was bored."

Harry smiled faintly, and went back to cooking.

The Shinigami was curious now. Scratching his head he asked Harry a question that had been bothering him these past few days.

"Why don't you give the Death Note back to me, if you don't want to use it?"

Harry tilted his head, allowing him view of his current roommate. He smiled.

"I was lonely."

Ryuk was silent after that, until Harry had finished cooking anyway.

"What is it? It smells good."

"Apple cobbler."

"Can I have some?" Ryuk begged, floating behind him as Harry set the table.

"I made it for us," Harry replied, his eyes glinting in amusement as he set down Ryuk's plate.

"Wonderful," Ryuk gushed as he practically inhaled the sweet desert.

"Flatterer," Harry chuckled, sitting in his new, awkward position.

…..

"Where are we going?" Ryuk asked, his wings carrying him aloft behind his strange human.

Harry pressed his finger to his shoulder, and Ryuk got the idea. Shifting so that his ear was right next to his human's mouth, Ryuk listened for a faint reply.

"Diagon Alley."

It was whispered so faintly, that only Ryuk could have heard him; Harry's lips barely moved, bringing no attention to himself.

"Why?" the ever inquisitive Shinigami asked.

Harry smiled, or perhaps it was a smirk.

"Because I'm a wizard, Ryuk."

Needless to say, it took Ryuk a moment or so to regain his posture.

…..

Harry had bought his things without much fuss, and then had led Ryuk to the awaiting Weasley family in the Leaky Cauldron. It was late, and everyone was sent to bed. Harry could hear Ron snoring in the bed only a few feet away from him, but sleep was foreign to Harry now, so he lay awake.

"Ryuk?" he whispered to the darkness.

"Hmm?"

Harry seemed to hesitate a moment before continuing.

"Do you know…what happens after death, Ryuk?"

The Shinigami seemed to ponder this for a moment himself, but he had no answer to give.

"I don't."

"Oh…"

Ryuk didn't know what to do to snap his human out of his disturbing thoughts, but then he was hit with inspiration.

"I saw an apple tree outside."

Harry smiled, and watched as the Shinigami flew easily threw the walls and soon returned with two apples. Harry had to hold the window for the apples to get through, though.

"Cheer up," Ryuk tossed one to Harry, and his human caught it deftly.

Harry took a bite, and looked back up to Ryuk whom was wholeheartedly enjoying his apple.

"That might be a bit hard, Ryuk."

Harry took another bite out of Ryuk's gift.

"We're in the middle of a war…"

Harry went on to explain about the prophesy, the war, the ministry, and his deceased godfather. By the end of it he sank back against the headboard, feeling much better than he had the past month.

Ryuk looked at him curiously.

"Why don't you write his name in the Death Note?"

"Please don't tempt me, Ryuk."

Ryuk abided, and went out to eat more apples as his human finally slept for the first time in a week out of pure exhaustion.

…..

Voldemort stood over Harry's broken form, laughing maniacally.

"What do you have to say now, Potter?" he spat mockingly.

Harry's eyes seemed to focus on a spot behind the Dark Lord, and then he smiled.

"Did you know that Shinigami love apples?"

Ryuk was there, holding his Death Note and writing Harry's name. He was feeling a little down about it; his human had grown on him.

Voldemort's face scrunched up, and he cast a quick Killing Curse to bring the boy's end at last.

While Voldemort laughed he didn't, couldn't, see the incensed Death God behind him.

Voldemort's name was quickly scribbled below his human's own, and Ryuk smirked nastily as he wrote in the details of his death.

…..

When the Wizarding World found Harry's body a moment of silence past, and only some where curious enough to question why an assortment of apples lay about him.

Voldemort was never found, though his followers kept dying mysterious deaths. All the while no one heard a deep raucous laughter that carried through the air…

…..

A young Shinigami twirled a piece of raven hair with his right hand, while he nibbled his left hand's thumb-nail.

"Apple?" a voice asked behind him.

Emerald eyes gleamed, and eager hands brought the apple to a parting mouth where sharp incisors lay.

"Thank you, Ryuk."

A hearty laugh was all that answered.

…..

A/N: Well, I wasn't too sure about that ending, but oh well. Sorry this one took so long, but I got a bit caught up in other things. Thank you for waiting though. This was my first Harry Potter/ Death Note x-over, so please tell me what you think. I've read a few so far, but they usually ended in Harry writing in the names of every death-eater he knew. I decided to do something a bit different.

Before anyone gets all incensed about the prophesy, I DO have an explanation for you.

1) The 'power he knew not' could be friendship, as his connection with Ryuk caused the Shinigami to desire retribution, or revenge.

2) The power he knew not could simply be the Death Note and the Shinigami seeing as how Harry possessed, and had a connection to the things which led to his death.

3) The prophesy never said that Harry himself would kill the Dark Lord, just that he would posses a power that could, and one of them would have to kill the other.

4) Seeing as how Voldemort killed Harry, the prophesy no longer protected him, as far as I see it. So anyone who wanted to could off him if they could manage it.

5) It's fanfiction. What the writer says/types, goes.

So HAH! -


	7. Fix All My Problems

Imperfect One-shots

Written by: Ie-maru

Note:

ProngingPotter: So what does 'Supaiku-keiteki' mean? Does it mean 'ProngingPotter'? Is it Japanese maybe? I know nothing about Death Note but this didn't confuse me at all. I knew you wouldn't write exactly what I envisioned for the challenge. That's the fun in the challenge, seeing how someone else interprets it. And I like how you chose Sinth and Margot. Very simple, but it works. Sometimes simplicity is best. And thank you for your glowing compliments of me. Are you going to do anymore crossovers?

Ie-maru: Ever curious, aren't you, Supaiku-keiteki? It is Japanese, and the hyphen separates the two words; I tried going for Prongs or Antlers, but sadly that's as close as I could get using the translator that I normally use. I'm glad that you followed the story well, and if you aren't familiar with Death Note then I suggest trying it, as it's pretty good with what I've seen so far. I like crossovers, so it's likely I'll keep writing them whenever I may get the urge.

Thank you Tara6 for adding my story to alert; it's nice to see that some people are enjoying this, or at least keeping tabs on it. To my readers…I really wish you'd review…it would make me very happy -puppy eyes-.

…..

Fix All My Problems

…..

"So many people wish they could go back and change something to better their lives. Perhaps that is why we like games so much, because of the fact that there is a 'Reset' button allowing us to start the game over and over until it is to our liking." –Ie-maru

…..

'This is it,' Harry smirked.

It was the middle of his sixth year, and he'd started this project the first week of his summer. He'd been working hard for months, but now he'd finally found a way to make everything work together.

At the beginning of the summer he'd been wrought with grief, and barely ate or slept. The Dursley's and himself had a silent agreement to ignore eachother, and so Harry hardly left his room. To provide himself with something to do other than recall memories that pained him, he'd taken to reading a book that Hermione had given him last Christmas.

Runes and What They Can Do For You.

Harry was mildly surprised to see a project for a small time-turner in it, along with many others included with the runic alphabet. The time-turner wasn't much, and would only take the user back five minutes or so, but it had sparked an idea and fueled his determination.

There was no longer a cause to grieve. He was too busy for that, and if his plan worked…then Sirius wouldn't really be dead anyway.

The reason current time-turners couldn't go back farther than a month was because the rapid passage through the space-time continuum would wear down on whatever was passing through. For a human that meant arriving as a corpse. Harry, however, gleefully found a loophole in this rule.

Whatever was passing had to be physical to wear down.

After tearing into his runes book, and casually asking Hermione for as many more as she could lend him, he'd made himself the weaker time-turner for practice. It wouldn't do to mess up on the real thing, after all. For three minutes he stood in the same place, then drew his wand to his forehead and extracted the memory of his success, and afterward gave his time-turner a brisk three turns counter-clockwise.

It had been strange, receiving the memory of his success, and then going along with it anyway. If he hadn't then his past self wouldn't know for sure if his project had worked.

After making sure that he wouldn't condemn himself with confusing paradoxes Harry pumped his arm in victory. Sadly, he had a long way to go until he got to the end.

It took months, the summer and half of his current school-year, but he'd done it. He had to admit to himself that the Room of Requirement had been a big help.

"Dobby," Harry called, knowing that the elf would be crucial for this next part.

The house-elf had loyally appeared, and was just bouncing in happiness to know that Harry Potter wanted his help with anything.

"I need you to take me to Number Four, Privet Drive in Surrey. Can you do that?"

The elf did seem to hesitate, but a little white lie about it being a secret emergency easily bought the elf over and ensured he wouldn't tell anyone. A few moments later and the sickeningly normal house was in view. Quickly thanking Dobby, who disappeared with a pop, Harry then strode into the house using the key hidden in the mailbox.

Petunia seemed to be out, but that only would help Harry in his endeavor. Smirking again Harry walked smoothly into the kitchen, where he knew he'd be, and proceeded to draw his memories of the past years using his wand. When they were successfully swirling around the piece of holly Harry drew out his trinket, and turned it eleven times counter-clockwise.

'Screw paradoxes!' Harry cackled gleefully as the world as they knew it ceased to exist.

…..

A five year old stood stiffly, arms shaking as he made his relatives breakfast. The pans were heavy as he lifted them, and scraped the food onto separate plates. Sighing thankfully Harry went to wash the bacon grease off of his hands. Before he could do so, however, a strange feeling of nausea and a slight headache overcame him as he slunk to the ground.

When the feeling past Harry slowly opened his eyes.

'It worked? It worked!!!'

Harry felt like dancing, but he had to stifle his mirth when the Dursleys descended the stairs and breakfast began.

…..

It wasn't really surprising that the Dursleys were taking a trip to Majorca without him. Harry didn't really care, as he had his own appointments to keep.

"Now, you better behave for Ms. Figg! If I hear anything about your freakishness you'll be staying in your cupboard for the entire summer!"

Harry inwardly rolled his eyes and snickered to himself. Ms. Figg was away visiting her own relatives, but a little white lie had Harry Dursley-free for two weeks. When the Dursleys left Harry mentally reviewed his own plan.

He was going to catch the two-thirty train to London and then take a taxi to Charing Cross using the money he'd saved up from doing chores for Ms. Figg for the past two years. Then he'd go into Gringotts and acquire enough money to buy essential items to help his younger body get better used to using magic. He would then get the rest changed into muggle pounds. His next step would be to hire a solicitor and leave helpful 'hints' that it would be in the Ministry's favor to give a fair trial to Sirius Black. After all this he would use the remaining money to buy a meal at the closest burger place and get transportation back to Number 4.

It wouldn't work without a disguise, of course, so Harry had borrowed one of Dudley's caps and pulled it over his head to cover his scar.

…..

When the Durleys returned home from Majorca there were a few things they noticed.

One was that the house was dusty, the lawn unkempt, and weeds littered the garden.

Two was that Harry didn't answer when called to retrieve the baggage.

Three was that Harry wasn't there at all.

Four was that there was a letter waiting on the dining room table. A letter that said that Harry was currently residing in a guest-room at St. Mungo's and was now under the custody of his godfather whom was receiving treatment for years in Azkaban.

It really wasn't surprising that Vernon brought out the champagne.

…..

"Aren't you excited, Harry?" Sirius asked enthusiastically waving Harry's letters around.

That's right, letters as in plural, more than one.

Harry smiled back at his godfather, inwardly cheering. It seemed all his magical practice had allowed his reserves to grow so large that they attracted notice of many other schools outside of England.

"Oh, Harry! You'll just love Hogwarts!"

Sadly Harry had to cut his godfather's celebrations short.

"I'm not going to Hogwarts," he intoned.

It took Sirius a moment or so to catch on to what he said, but when he did he looked understandably upset.

"But-Harry…"

Harry shook his head and smiled as if in apology.

"You might understand one day..."

Sirius pouted and predictably went to his room to sulk; Harry watched him make his way upstairs before whispering to himself.

"…but, I'm fixing all my problems."

He smirked, and took the pile of letters from where Sirius had left them.

…..

A/N: Honestly I'm not too happy about this one, but…-shrug-. I thought I'd give the whole 'Harry travels back in time' a go…and I really wanted to see Harry say 'Screw You' to Dumbledore, but it didn't work out that way. If anyone would like to write one where Harry Does tell Dumbles to Screw Himself then I'd like to know as I find the scene funny.

Sorry it's not that long, but that's just how it turned out when it dripped from the grey matter that likes to call itself a brain…but we all know it's cheese from the moon.

Read. Review…Please?! Ja Ne.


	8. A God Amongst Men

Imperfect One-shots

Written by: Ie-maru

Note:

ProngingPotter: I loved the part where Harry cackles gleefully and goes 'Screw Paradoxes!' If my childhood sucked that much I wouldn't care either. I also enjoy scenes where Harry tells Dumbledore to screw himself. If I find any I'll let you know. I think you did a good job with this one and I liked the part where Sirius goes to his room to sulk. Poor Siri!

Ie-maru: I don't think I'd care much at that point either if I was given a way to change it all. I'm looking forward to whatever you may find. Thank you for the glowing compliments Supaiku-keiteki; it really helps me want to get the next chapter out. Yes, poor Siri, but he'll get over it eventually; he's just like that.

Maria Aizawa: I like this one! Especially the idea that Harry does time-travel to get Sirius back. I think you should expand on this one; it would make a really good longer story too!

Ie-maru: Actually, Ms. Aizawa, I wasn't really planning on expanding on that one. If you would like to you may, as long as you put it in your disclaimer. I'm glad you enjoyed it so.

Disclaimer: My name doesn't start with J, nor does my last name start with R. I can always pretend, but I truly don't own Harry Potter.

…..

Ie-maru: This is really just a short rambling of Voldie's POV in the last battle of my own design.

…..

A God Amongst Men

…..

It really was a chaotic mess, this field in which we fought. Vampires, Veela, Trolls, Giants, Werewolves, Half-breeds, and men alike fought against eachother in this madness. This field used to be Hogwarts, but a rapid succession of dark, ancient magic had reduced the castle to not but dust. A part of me felt saddened at the loss of the only place I'd ever seen as home, but this same part of me was always cast aside. I had business to do and I couldn't let such weak emotions come into this deadly fray.

Bodies littered the grounds. Blood seemed to stain everything, and already turned the color of the once-pure lake. Up here on the mountain it seemed as if all, including the Gods themselves, were witnessing the insane masterpiece.

I couldn't help but laugh. The Gods would witness my rise to power as all my enemies died this night! My faithful pet was off somewhere striking at the aurors in all the confusion. My servants were striking down the resistance, or haplessly falling to the ground in their last moments. It truly was a sight.

Ah. And there he was. Things were calming down now, the madness abating. Numbers were rapidly decreased, and only a few were left standing. I noticed that his two friends were amongst the fallen, and I couldn't help but gleefully point this out to him as I laughed. He seemed angry. How amusing.

A few of the deceased Headmaster's Order remained behind Potter, while my Inner Circle stood ominously behind myself. They stood surrounding us in a circle. This would be the final battle. I cackled with glee as we started throwing spell after spell.

After a while our spells became more dangerous, and our observers had to flee into the mangled forest for cover. They had presumably continued their own battles there, from the sounds that floated through still air.

"Give up, Potter! You cannot win!"

But, then the boy smiled. That was what first made me falter. He'd smiled. His eyes seemed to glow with power.

He'd said: "There was nothing to win, Tom. It's been over since it's begun."

It was the smug, self-assured way he said it that set me off. I cast a Reducto at his chest, expecting him to dodge or have his mid-section blown to bits. He'd done neither. I was confused, but I'd snarled. Potter just smirked, content to just hold my curse in one hand as if weighing something. I'd lunged enraged he'd make so light of me.

It was then that he flung my own curse at me as if I were a mere annoyance to him, like one would wave off an insect or pest. The Reducto seemed to have more power than I remember putting into it. I was violently thrown to the ground a few feet away, the whole of my right chest missing and blood flowing freely from my body.

"No more Horcruxes. No more Hostages. You've lost, as I've told you."

The boy smirked down at me as he said that. It made me bristle, though I could do nothing. My body was weak and I could feel death knocking on my door. My wand was three yards behind me, and I was in no position to get it.

Potter's eyes glowed Avada-green as his boot smashed into my damaged chest. Oh! The agony!

Black was creeping into my vision, but his eyes stayed with me. They haunted my last moments.

It was then I knew that I had fought, not with a scabby-kneed boy, but with a God of Death. I wanted to laugh at the situation, but I couldn't.

What I had always feared, I had created.

…..

A/N: Eh…I pictured it a bit different in my head, but it's late for me and I'm tired. The moon-cheese dripped out on the page like this, so tell me what you think. It's a bit different than how I usually write, so tell me what you think.

Besides that, did anyone else see the Simpson's Movie? I did, and it was funny. If you haven't seen it you should give it a go.


	9. Gone Over Too Far

Imperfect One-shots

Written by: Ie-maru

Note:

ProngingPotter: Whoo what a bloodbath! I love Arrogant!Harry for some reason. And it's true-Voldemort did create his defeater. Had he left Harry and Neville alone he might not have been defeated. Harry as a God of Death, I can just imagine him with a violent wind rippling around him and a manic grin on his face.

Ie-maru: I'm very glad you enjoyed it, as it deviated away from my norm. If he had just left the families alone though, it might have still happened seeing as how their prophesy was self-fulfilling; This means that one of them would've died at the other's hands regardless of what they did or didn't do. Oh well. Voldie's screwed -snickers-. I like that picture you painted of Harry just there; it sounds absolutely fitting, if not painting Harry a little Mad.

Speaking of Mental Unstableness, I've decided to write a little baby ficlet describing Harry as a not-so-stable boy who Should be going to St. Brutes…but doesn't. Muwahahahahahahahaha!

Disclaimer: I've seen a handful of good pyromaniac!Harry and insane!Harry, but I'd like to hear what you think about This One…The squeamish shouldn't be reading any of these anyway, so don't bother me about that. Otherwise…I'm not the richest lady in the world, but I'd love to be. If you want to pay me for this Fanfic we'll call it charity –starts to write address- -notices lawyers breaking into her home- …Never mind…Enjoy the story…and for the love of moon-cheese will you just friggin' review?! Take a leaf out of Supaiku-keiteki's book? Please?!!! –crickets- -pouts- You're all so cruel…

…..

"Ever since man was gifted with fire, and subsequently burned down their lodgings on accident, Prometheus has wondered if maybe it wasn't such a good idea." –Ie-maru

…..

Gone Over Too Far

…..

They were chasing him again. Again!!! Harry knew what they wanted to do to him too. He wasn't stupid enough to hope that the matches the rat-faced boy where holding weren't meant for him. That they weren't meant to burn and sear and mar his flesh as the others held him down when he was finally caught. It was inevitable, being caught. Though Harry was faster and by all means should be able to escape, Dudley had **numbers**. His friends would hide around the corner, and tackle him to the ground.

"We're gonna get'cha Potter! Why not make it easier on yourself?!" screamed the one holding the matches.

He'd never really bothered to learn their names. It wasn't important anyway. Who would believe him if he told?

But they were catching up on him, and he had to run faster or they'd…

**Thunk!**

He was right again. One of Dudley's friends had gone by a different route to cut him off at the corner, and Harry balefully realized that there weren't many people about in this area. The rat-faced boy took a match.

But that was when it changed.

Harry had glared hatefully, spitefully up at the miscreant and had wished with all his heart that it would be the other boy who was devoured by flame. That for once they would reverse positions and he could give them a taste of their own medicine.

The boy swiped the match, and the friction caused the tip to light aflame.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he imagined how the boy would scream as the flames licked up his arms, burning his skin, clothes, and hair.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

The flame engulfed the match. Soon it was slithering up the boy's arms like snakes, attacking him. The boy stopped, dropped, and rolled, but the flames continued regardless. The others watched with widened eyes as the flames devoured their friend; Harry watched with wonder as his enemy caught his due. The boy was badly burnt and twitching, and the flames died down only when he slumped into unconsciousness.

Dudley and his gang ran after a moment of silent confusion was interrupted when Harry started laughing. They ran and ran as fast as they could until they reached the safety of their homes. Harry, on the other hand, grabbed the matches with unhidden glee and wonder before jogging to the park.

It wouldn't do to return to the Dursleys without understanding this new…gift.

…..

At the park Harry hid behind a suitable amount of shrubbery before taking out the matches. It was saddening that there were only seven left, as it meant he'd have to be careful about how he used them.

Harry picked one off the edge and took it out, swiping it and causing it to light. Then he tried to recreate the incident with a particularly large stick, holding it close but not touching so as not to light it manually by accident.

Nothing happened besides the match burning itself out, singing Harry's fingers in the process.

Growling Harry tore another match out and lit it, glaring at the branch lying innocently on the ground as he imagined it lighting up in flames. This time the flames seemed to jump from the match and eagerly eat up the hapless piece of wood, causing Harry to smile eerily.

"Oh the wonders you'll do for me," Harry whispered gleefully, hiding the matches in his pocket.

…..

"Where have you been, boy? And what have you done to my Diddly-dums?!" Aunt Petunia shrieked.

Harry just smiled eerily and replied with, "I haven't done anything to him…yet."

"Don't lie you freak!" bellowed Vernon.

Harry scowled.

"I didn't you buffoon! I haven't done anything to Diddly-dums…but what's-his-name might not be in such good condition," he cackled.

"Mummy! He burned Piers, mummy, and laughed!"

Harry swiveled to face his pathetic cousin, and smirked.

"Quite the little tattle-tale, aren't we? Now listen up, the lot of you! You're to listen to me, or end up like Piers…I want the second bedroom. I want suitable clothes. I want an allowance for the chores I do. I want enough food to fulfill my hunger pains," Harry glared, "And I don't want a complaint out of any of you! No telling anyone or you'll end up worse than that little rat!"

"And why should we listen to you Freak?" his uncle was turning red from his yelling.

"Because," Harry muttered, taking out his matches and striking one.

The flames licked up his arm, not burning him or his over-sized clothes, and haloed his body in flickering wisps.

"Of what I'll do to you if you don't."

Unsurprisingly the Dursleys agreed to his terms after that.

…..

"Dudley, get the mail."

"Make the Freak get it," Dudley whined.

"Fr-Harry, get the mail."

Harry glared while flicking his fingers and willing flames to snake around his hand.

"Dudley, dear, please just get the mail," Petunia pleaded from her place at the stove.

His cousin groaned, but went to get the mail anyway.

"Daddy, Harry's got a letter!"

Vernon and Petunia went white, but their own fear of Harry possibly killing them kept them from protesting once he showed and interest in the letter and snatched it from his cousin.

They paled even further when the boy cackled in insane glee. After a few moments Harry turned to face them, humor and madness reflected in gleaming emeralds.

"Did you think you could keep this from me? Did you? All those years of you spouting that magic wasn't real all makes sense now; you did it because you were afraid of what I'd do if I knew," he deducted.

Vernon and Petunia's hands were burnt as punishment, and they hurt for the rest of the day and weeks afterwards.

…..

"Potter, Harry" McGonagall called.

Whispers floated throughout the Great Hall, wondering at the Boy-Who-Lived.

'What a silly title,' Harry laughed internally while moving to put on the Sorting Hat.

After a few moments of debate the Hat finally announced his choice.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The entire of the school sat in shocked silence as Harry claimed his seat at the Serpent's table; even the Slytherins themselves were too shocked to applaud their new member.

…..

Hermione examined her new friend carefully, ignoring the glares of the other Slytherins.

"How'd you do that…with the troll I mean," she asked.

Harry looked at her while finishing his treacle tart.

"Hmmm…maybe I'll tell you later. Truthfully I'm surprised you could think of that with all the others' attention on you," Harry chuckled.

Hermione glanced around at the others occupying the Slytherin table.

"I'm surprised they haven't tried anything yet," she muttered before turning to her food.

"Oh…That's because they're scared at what I'd do to them it they tried."

He ignored her look of curiosity and grabbed another treacle tart.

…..

It was Professor Quirrell who stood before the mirror, but Harry was hardly surprised. He did take joy in Quirrell's own look of surprise as the oddly colored flames surrounded him, and took even more joy in his screams. Sadly the Professor burned to ash sooner than he thought, cutting his entertainment short.

He never saw the spirit looking curiously at him as he left.

…..

He was having a wonderful dream of burning Malfoy's bits off when he was rudely shaken awake.

"What is it?!" he asked irritably.

When he saw that it was Malfoy he seriously considered making his dream a reality.

"The Dark Lord wants to see you, Potter," the blonde heir spat.

Harry lazily nodded, and asked when and where.

"By port-key, the password's Port, and today."

Harry smirked, took the portkey, got dressed, and went to find his only friend.

…..

"He brought a Mudblood with him!" a young Death Eater shrieked.

Apparently the youngling was a student to know Granger on sight.

"She's from a long line of squibs, you idiot," Harry lied confidently.

The Death Eater backed down sheepishly, completely believing him. Harry could see Voldemort's amusement, and concluded he must have seen through his lie.

"Must be hard finding help these days," Hermione muttered beside him.

"Which is why I asked Harry to come," Voldemort started.

"I'd like you to consider joining me."

Harry looked back to the youngling before facing the Dark Lord dully.

"As a lackey?"

"As a partner," Voldemort corrected.

"Hmmm…can we continue this a little more…in private? I'd like to…strike an agreement."

The death eaters cleared out when Voldemort gave a signal, and soon it was just the three of them in the room. Hermione transfigured a hair into a parchment, and soon they came to an agreement.

…..

From the ground a broken Dumbledore weakly looked up to a smirking Harry Potter, whose body was haloed in flames.

"Why?" he croaked.

Harry's smirk widened, and his eyes gleamed.

"He offered a better bargain."

…..

A/N: Awww, this wasn't exactly as I'd pictured it…oh well –sigh-. The reason for the parchment and the 'agreement' was to provide both party's with the insurance that the other wouldn't just kill the other when all was said and done. You know how most people will write 'Wizarding Vows'? It's like that, except on paper. This turned out to be more of a Slytherin!Harry, Dark!Harry, and Pyromaniac!Harry instead of an Insane!Harry, but oh well.

Tell me what you think in a review, pretty please? With sugar on top? –puppy eyes-


	10. Reaction

Imperfect One-shots

Written by: Ie-maru

Note:

ProngingPotter: Oh Pyro!Harry. I LOVE Pyro!Harry. I also love that he still became friends with Hermione. I wonder though, how much does she change? Is she like the  
anchor for his humanity or is she Dark too? Great job on this too. It's just  
one good one after another. Do you think you could do the Harry/Dumbledore  
(grand)son/(grand)father relationship I metioned a few reviews back? The one  
with the one scene of them horseback riding in the snow?

Ie-maru: I really love how you've reviewed for just about every chapter so far, Supaiku-keiteki. How much she changes is really up to your imagination, as I don't really see myself continuing that one-shot. And thanks again for your own glowing compliments; they really help motivate me to continue. I'll give the Harry/Dumbledore family thing a try here, but I can only hope to do well.

Disclaimer: This one's for Supaiku-keiteki, and was his idea. Harry Potter isn't mine either, so please don't get all sue-happy. –I bite back, mwuahahaha.

…..

"The second idea would be showing a (grand)father/(grand)son relationship between Dumbledore and Harry. You get a cyber cookie if you include a scene where they go horseback riding in the snow." –ProngingPotter, Supaiku-keiteki

"I intend on getting that cookie." –Ie-maru

…..

Reaction

…..

"But- Albus! They're the worst sort of muggles I've ever seen! You should have seen the way the boy was screaming for treats and kicking his mother all the way down the sidewalk! Petunia and Lilly never got along after Lilly went to Hogwarts; she absolutely detests magic!" McGonagall argued.

"Now, now Minerva," Dumbledore soothed.

"Don't try placating me Albus! Harry cannot stay here!"

Dumbledore sighed and suggested giving them a chance first. Hopefully the Dursleys wouldn't be too against being woken up in the middle of the night.

Soon they heard some grumbling at the door before a fairly large man opened the door.

"We don't want anything you're selling, and if you don't leave I'll call the coppers!"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"No, no, my dear sir," he became sober here, "we've come to relay to you most grievous news."

"Well, out with it then!" the man interrupted irritably.

The interruption disturbed Dumbledore slightly, and Minerva was giving him the I-told-you-so look. Gathering his wits Dumbledore mentally excused the attitude for being woken so abruptly during the night.

"I'm afraid James and Lilly Potter were murdered the other day. Their killer has been apprehended, but their son is left with only the Dursleys as his living relatives."

Holding the baby out to the man he mistook the reddening of his face for grief or rage directed towards the killer towards his sweet relatives.

"You Freaks…"

It was here Dumbledore knew he was wrong.

"…expect us to just take that-that thing?! We're normal, thank you! We don't want anything to do with YOUR kind. Not now, not ever! Take that Freak with you, and don't darken our doorstep again!"

Minerva glared at the door as it was slammed in their faces, and then sent Albus a Look.

"Well, you always said Hogwarts was the safest place to keep something besides Gringotts, and it's not like you could keep him in his vault."

Her face twisted into a large satisfied grin when he sighed resignedly.

…..

"Grandpa! You said you'd take me out to ride today!" whined a cute little nine-year-old.

"Oh, I did, did I?" Albus teased.

The boy stomped his foot and blew a raspberry.

"Yes! You did!"

Albus chuckled as he slowly got up, allowing his back to pop into place from sitting so long. Soon he was holding Harry's hand and leading him down to the Thestral stables with the snow crunching under his feet.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Dumbledore, sir!" yelled Hagrid from his cabin.

They yelled back their own holiday cheer and made way to the foreboding-to-most thestrals. Harry giggled as one nuzzled him. Dumbledore looked on sadly, knowing that the only reason Harry could see them was because he witnessed his mother die as a babe.

"Grandpa! C'mon!" the boy urged as he fidgeted.

"Alright, I'm coming," Albus chuckled, helping Harry onto the thestral before climbing on behind him.

Soon the thestral was galloping across the fields until it reached the slope of the mountain and pounded its dark wings to launch them into the sky.

Harry giggled as a snowflake melted on his nose. Looking down at the happy little boy made the older man smile.

He'd never been happier that he'd been wrong before.

…..

A/N: Sorry this is so short, and took so long. I was busy doing other things. I gave it a shot though, but I didn't know what much else I should put. At least Harry's happy; can't say quite the same for Snape though, hehe, poor guy probably went insane by the time Harry was nine, -snicker-.

Even though it was short, and not the best, I want that cookie Supaiku-keiteki! Lol, -.

Until later then.


	11. Viral Injection

Imperfect Oneshots

Written by: Ie-maru

Note:

ProngingPotter: Very good. I love McGonagall's I-told-you-so look. It's a classic. And I agree that Snape would probably be insane by the time Harry's eleven. Heck, he probably retired by the time Harry was five. And here's your cookie. It's made of fudge, has chocolate and peanut butter chips, and it's fresh out of the over so it's all warm and gooey. I've started a one-shot collection too, so if you wanna check it out you know where to find it.

Ie-maru: Fudge!!! Yay!!! I checked out your one-shot collection; keep it going! Yes, but an insane Snape would make for good comic relief…or maybe I'm just evil. Sorry this took a while, I was distracted.

Maria Aizawa: So cute! Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while. I love the Dumbledore(grandfather)/Harry(grandson) relationship, and it's nice to see something dedicated nearly entirely to it, even if it IS short! YAY!

Ie-maru: It's nice to see/read you back Ms. Aizawa! You actually owe the last chapter to Supaiku-keiteki, as my good friend requested it. Sorry it was so short, but I'm not the best at writing that relationship, and if I wrote too much more then I might have spoiled it. I hope you like this chapter.

Sorry this took so long. I was busy/distracted/etc. Please review.

Disclaimer: This chapter is mostly due to Kung-Lou's A Matter of Perception, except that instead of injecting a machine they inject a tampered virus. I think I may have seen a DoM worker experimenting on Harry before, but I don't really remember where. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.

…..

"-Insert neat/wise quote here-." –Ie-maru

…..

Viral Infection

…..

A little boy of about five years old felt a foreboding wave crash upon him as he woke to the sound of the doorbell. Usually Harry would answer the door while his relatives collected themselves and prepared for company, but today he was locked in his cupboard for punishment. Dust fell from the stairs above him as his uncle went to answer the door himself, and the wave of wrongness seemed to drown him. Harry drew his knees up to his chest and strained to hear the conversation between his uncle and whomever he'd just invited inside while he tried to calm down.

"For-boy-need-here" was all Harry could make out of the stranger's speech.

"What-freaks-spying-would be just wonderful!"

"I'll-care-it-worry-just-boy-and-I'll" Harry couldn't hear anymore as they moved to the living room, but the foreboding feelings seem to increase each minute and he couldn't help but whimper when they pressed down on him.

Petunia came down a little while later and Harry knew she would be offering tea to those in the living room. Harry also had a feeling that whatever they were talking about had to do with him. That was why, when his uncle and his guest got closer to his cupboard, he could feel himself becoming faint.

"It's a deal," his uncle crowed happily, scaring Harry beyond anything so far.

When the cupboard door opened Harry couldn't help but faint. The last thing he saw was the greedy and overjoyed look on his uncle's face that was quickly mirrored on the sunken, pale face of the man who had no doubt been the stranger he'd heard earlier.

…..

Travers was most pleased, and had no doubt that his master would also be pleased once he returned to power. He and Rookwood, working as unspeakables, had managed to find the address of the boy-who-lived. They both had worried over the 'blood-wards' until, to their immense relief, they found that the wards were so weak that they could be easily fooled into ignoring their existence.

After finding all they could about the wards they agreed that while Rookwood prepared for his arrival Travers would fetch the boy from his home.

It only worked to their benefit when they found that the family abhorred the boy, but they would also make sure to pay the muggles another visit to punish them for their treatment of a fellow wizard.

It never really occurred to them how hypocritical they were considering their own plans for the boy-who-lived.

…..

Rookwood stood over their captive, looking bored out of his mind as usual. When the boy finally stirred a slight twitch of his lips washed quickly over his face before disappearing as quickly as it had come.

"Who are you?" the boy panicked.

"Me?" Rookwood shifted, "None of your business!"

Harry's breath was taken from him as the Death Eater's boot crashed into his stomach.

"Now, now," Travers mock-scolded, "he needs to be alive if he'll be any use to us."

Rookwood's face twisted into a brief smirk before falling back into its bored slate, and Harry's feeling of foreboding crashed down on him again.

…..

A piercing shriek tore through the air, and in Harry's delirious state it took a moment to actually realize that it was **him** who was screaming.

Harry didn't know what it was that the bored man had injected in him, but it hurt almost as badly as the red curse the other man used on him when he was caught trying to escape.

Harry bit his lip until it bled, but for some reason the blood almost seemed to burn when it dribbled over his chin. Unconsciousness took over when the pain became too much.

Rookwood briefly looked annoyed before that emotion too was washed from his face, only to turn into brief surprise as Travers apparated in.

"The Order's onto us Rookwood, inject him with the Sakujou-virus and be done with it."

"We'll just let them have the boy?"

Travers sneered.

"Don't you know what the Sakujou-virus does? It'll eat away at his magic, leaving their precious savior as nothing better than a squib!"

They couldn't help but laugh when they pictured the Order-members' faces when they found out.

Rookwood filled the syringe he'd used before with the virus, and carefully injected it into the unconscious boy. Travers looked curiously at the substance that Rookwood had injected just before.

"It's just a few things I mixed together, I can't even remember all of what I put in it," Rookwood confessed.

Travers snorted before he disapparated with Rookwood right behind him.

…..

Pain.**Pain. ****PAIN.**

His head pounded, his blood boiled, what meager rations he was fed spilled out of his mouth, and it almost felt like he had a fever. The cut on his lip had healed remarkably, but compared to what else he was feeling Harry took little notice.

Forcing himself to sit up slowly Harry took in his surroundings, only to notice he was still on the cold metal slab he fell unconscious on after the bored one injected him with something. With slow steady breaths Harry lowered himself to the floor, blearily noting that either the bored one or his partner hadn't bothered to lock him in his 'room'; his 'room' was a ten foot by ten foot cell, but seeing as how his previous accommodations consisted of a cupboard Harry didn't actually mind so much.

Peeking into the hallway and not seeing either of his minders Harry slipped out of the building. Even through his painful headache Harry was able to identify, by the landmarks, that he was somewhere in London.

When Harry heard many popping noises, much like his 'minders' when they 'teleported' into the building behind him, Harry panicked. Thinking that it was the two devils Harry slipped off using the shadows of the night as cover, hoping and praying all along that he would not be found.

…..

Dumbledore was frustrated, panicked, and only slightly hopeful.

When the alarms pertaining to the boy's presence at Privet Drive went off, signaling that Harry hadn't been within relative distance of his home for two days, he had gathered the order, assigned searches, watches, and had Severus and Dung keep an ear on the shadier gossip. It had taken nearly a month, the school year right around the corner, to finally get a tip on his location.

Dung had apparently been in on of Knockturn's bars, when an inebriated cloaked individual let his tongue loose about a little fun he'd been having and how he was doing it all under the Order's nose. Naturally this immediately got Dung's attention, being a part of the Order himself, and so he listened in.

The day after the Order was organized and the day after their meeting they planned to apparate in. What they hadn't planned on was the intoxicated man remembering the gist of what his mouth spouted and taking precautions.

They found the base, an abandoned apartment on the dingier side of London, and equipment they could only guess was used for research and/or torture. But what really bothered them were the remains of the Sakujou-virus and the fact that Harry, the boy-who-lived, was nowhere to be found.

…..

Harry warily made his way out of the alley he'd slept in when he felt he'd made it far enough away from the two devil 'minders'. His blood still felt like it was burning through his veins, but it wasn't excruciatingly painful as it had been when he'd been injected. Ignoring the irritating heat flowing through his body, in the summer, Harry trudged his way down the street.

He truly had no where to go. The Dursley's were horrible, yes, but it was a place to stay. But now that they'd sold him out, he didn't really see anywhere he could go. The police would take him to an orphanage, he was sure, and the Dursley's had always told him terrifying stories about what happened to the children there. So the only option he had was to keep walking, and hopefully find a place he could stay.

It was a commotion that caught his attention. Being late in the evening it wasn't too surprising to see a mess of people in a dingy pub. There were, however, a few things that stuck out. The name of the pub was the Leaky Cauldron, and apparently the customers liked to dress up as witches, but that's not what drew him in. These people almost seemed in a frenzy, looking for some boy-who-lived, and kept running from the front of the pub to the back. Being as curious as he was he wanted to know where they kept coming from.

His small frame easily maneuvered threw the throng of patrons, and made his way to the back. He was very confused when all he saw was a brick wall.

'What?'

All thought processes stopped when a man from inside pushed by him, unknowingly knocking him into another brick wall to the side, and mystically opened the wall to form an arch. He finally snapped out of his stupor when the wall magically closed up again.

'A secret passage? But how did he open it?'

Harry slammed his fist against the wall behind him in irritation, only to cry out in surprise when the wall opened behind him, causing him to fall through another entrance before the wall closed up again.

Quickly jumping to his feet Harry pounded against the wall, yelling at it to let him back in. After a few minutes of this fruitless exercise he decided he might as well see where he ended up, and if there were any other ways to get out.

It almost looked dirtier than the pub he was previously in. It looked like a little back alley where everyone dumped their trash, and indeed there were dumpster looking containers holding what looked like old, damaged, or half-eaten goods. He could see the tops of the buildings to one side, and assumed that the other wall opened into some sort of secret shopping district.

He could be happy he had everything he needed if it weren't for one small little problem. There didn't seem to be a way out. The backs of the shops strangely had no doors, and one had to wonder how they threw out their junk as there seemed to be no windows either. The stretch of alley seemed to go on for quite a bit, but Harry was scared of not being able to find his way back if he went in too far.

Sighing morosely and ignoring the heat under his skin, Harry grabbed a half-eaten biscuit and decided to look over the alley once more. The dumpster he stood by held waste from the pub, so at least he wouldn't go hungry until he found a way out.

Looking once more down the alleyway Harry noticed that the next dumpster had a rancid stench and rotting animal or plant parts as well as broken glass. Quickly jogging past this, while holding his nose, Harry found that the next one also had food, signaling that it must have been a café. To his confusion the next one seemed to have a mix between old and broken brooms, polishing equipment, rusted scissors, and strange balls. Continuing on Harry found things from scrap paper, quills, and dried ink, to ripped or gaudy robes that these people liked to wear, to books. Growing wary of the distance to the only known way out Harry quickly grabbed a few books for entertainment and rushed back to the Leaky Cauldron's dumpster.

Settling himself by the dumpster and finishing off the biscuit Harry decided to see what books he'd snatched while there was still light to do so. Needless to say the titles confused him a little.

Numerology and Gramatica, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Notable Magical Names of Our Time, and Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms filled his arms.

Having nothing better to do, he flipped one open.

…..

Many in the magical community had hoped that Harry Potter would be found, and hopefully with his magic entirely intact, but as names were called out Harry Potter hadn't stepped up to be sorted for his first year.

Many were hopeful that since his name was there he had to be alive, and once more came out on top. They hoped that another miracle came to be and that the Sakujou-virus hadn't done what it was notorious for.

Many hopes died when month after month stretched out, and their savior was nowhere to be found.

…..

Harry stalked the robed figure, using his own dark and ripped cloak to help blend into the shadows.

After four months living in the back alley Harry had learned a lot. At first he didn't believe what he'd read in the books he'd first gathered, nor the other books he'd scrambled for afterwards. But after seeing the Dumpsters empty themselves when they filled up, and magically fill up with more thrown away wares, he had to admit to himself that magic was real. After that he'd taken as many books as he could and stacked them near his little 'camp' by the Cauldron's dumpster. Using thrown away robes as a carpet and bed, he was comfortable. He even found use for the scrap paper, using the quills and spitting in the dried ink to write notes about whatever he saw fit, either from the books or observations about the alley he now inhabited; sometimes he just drew.

Eventually, though he was comfortable where he was, he desired to find a way out once more. He would have much more freedom if he could come and go as he pleased. After many trials and errors Harry finally found which brick he had to hit to open the passageway, and with a dark robe and cloak had been able to sneak into what he now knew was Diagon Alley.

Knowing he had to be discrete, as his name was in Notable Magical Names of Our Time and he apparently had people on the look out for him, he would often sneak into the alley behind someone so as to appear as if he were with them should anyone see him.

He was doing that right now, as he planned to make his first appearance at the bank so he could acquire lodgings. Preferably he'd rather rent out a space above one of the cafés if possible, but he wasn't too picky considering where he'd been living previously.

He was just lucky considering it was lightly snowing. Because of the weather nobody was questioning why he had his hood up. Truthfully the weather didn't bother him so much anymore, as it seemed that whenever it got cold his blood would heat him from the inside to prevent him from getting sick.

Slowly sidling away from the man he was tailing Harry discretely made his way into the bank. Once inside he looked for a free goblin while trying not to make it overly obvious that this was the first time he'd actually seen them. After that he asked for a private meeting.

"And who," the goblin sneered, "are you?"

Harry, knowing that the goblin's advanced hearing would hear him just fine, smiled up at the goblin and whispered.

"Potter."

The goblin's eyebrow arched in surprise, and he was led to an office towards the back. After a test to confirm he was who he said he was, he was given a replacement key and taken to his trust account while the goblin looked for a suitable residence in Diagon Alley.

After gathering a few handfuls of galleons and sickles, Harry made his way up back to the office to choose which residence available he would prefer. There were three for rent, and a shop with upstairs living space for sale.

"Would I be able to afford the one for sale?" he inquired.

"Yes, you would."

"Would there be any problems in me purchasing it? And what about confidentiality?"

"Gringotts can take care of the paperwork, and there shouldn't be a problem about your identity. This all comes with a fine, of course," the goblin smirked.

"Of course."

The shop was actually next to the Cauldron Shop, and very close to the Leaky Cauldron. This, of course, made Harry very happy as he planned to continually visit the back alley to search for anything useful.

It was three days later that the sale was complete and Harry was able to move in. He brought everything from his camp, having to make quite a few trips because of the numerous books, and garnered quite a few stares. After he was finished Harry made plans to either rent out the shop below or make it into his own junk shop, considering all of the things he could bring in from the back alley. He also realized that it was about time he armed himself with a wand and practiced what he had read so much of.

…..

The Phoenix-cored wand seemed to sing to his very core as he held it. Giving it a wave Harry felt heat surge through his blood, and blood-red sparks issued off the end. Olivander was paid well for his wand and confidentiality.

Happily making his way home, wand in hand and Hedwig riding his shoulder, Harry couldn't help but think how his luck turned around since being sold off and tortured by the bored one.

Harry smiled as he locked the door behind him and made his way upstairs. Hedwig flew off to her perch as he grabbed a scrap of parchment and readied himself for his first spell. He excitably wove the precise patterns with his wand before saying the spell.

As the last syllable poured off his lips his blood seemingly lit aflame and he screamed. The last thoughts Harry had before succumbing to unconsciousness were: 'Lady Luck has it out for me' and 'Thank the goddess it was a privacy spell'.

Upon awakening Harry found he still felt the warm feeling he did when he held his wand, but the only problem was that his wand was two feet away from him and snapped in half.

Curiously Harry at his notes and tried a spell. Needless to say, it worked.

…..

A/N: I'm not sure about how I ended that, but oh well.

For anyone wondering why the wand thing happened, I'll explain. The substance in his blood is an altered form of the Sakujou-virus, which feeds on magic to survive. Because of the random substances the bored one injected in first, the virus was altered so that its nature changed from parasitic to co-existent.

Basically this new…thing…running threw his body helps keep him healthy by using its own energy it gets off of eating his magic; the reason the Sakujou-virus makes squibs is because it eats the magic so quickly its like a child trying an unforgivable and going into a coma for trying to use more energy then they had at the time…does that make sense?

Because it was altered he isn't a squib, but because he doesn't have as much energy as an adult it hurts when the virus tries anything major to ensure his continued existence.

It's kinda hard to explain, so if you have any questions leave them in a review and I'll try to better explain them in the next chapter.

If you want this to have a part 2, 3, 4, etc please leave that in a review as well. As I said before, I'm not too sure about how I ended this, so if you want another one-shot for it please tell me.

I also appreciate ideas and comments…

Please review? Pretty please?


	12. It's Always the Silent Ones

Imperfect One-shots

Written by: Ie-maru

Note:

My computer's back up!!! Sorry for the delay, but because of current events we had to get new internet connections via satellite…it took a while. (They decided we needed to receive something in the mail before they could set our internet up…this apparently didn't extend to cable TV…weird how that works, isn't it?)

Then school decided to show its ugly mug…that's pretty much it for the excuses.

ProngingPotter: Well these just keep getting more and more interesting. Can't believe you read and reviewed the new one-shot so fast. I put it up and ten minutes later you've reviewed it. Awesome! I love how Harry learns to be independent and not just sit there and cry. I hate the Dursleys though. Selling poor little Harry. I was going to use Dumbledore in that one-shot but all of a sudden I go 'Why not use Flitwick?' He really does get overlooked doesn't he? Can't wait to see what you come up with next.

Ie-maru: I'm glad you like them so very much, you really flatter me don't you? Actually, you must have updated right before I went to check my e-mail, because there you were, and then I went to check it out. Ya, Harry is pretty independent isn't he? I don't like the Dursley's much either, and if I tried to write them all nice like, I'd prob'ly screw it up royally. Wait no more, here's the next chapter. Btw, if I started posting the other story (the full one) that I was working on, would you Beta via review? I could always use a few helpful pointers and corrections. Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer.

Maria Aizawa: SO GOOD! I think this is one of the best ones in this series. I know you said you aren't sure about the end, but could it POSSIBLY be that the spell Harry did enables him to do wandless magic? What happened to the virus-did it make him more powerful? I love stories that make me think!

Ie-maru: You really liked it that much? Would you like me to expand on it a little maybe? And ya, Harry can use wandless magic, but only to an extent (think of magic as a muscle, he's gotta work at it to get better). I'm glad you think my series makes you think, and hopefully you'll continue to be such a loyal reviewer. Mayhap you would also consider the question I asked Supaiku-keiteki? Answer in a review please.

Lildevil425: huh, these little one-shots are quite interesting. ever thought of doing a sociopathic harry potter one? that would be even more interesting to see how everyone else ould react to that. hope you update soon!

Ie-maru: Well, here's a new face. Thank you so much for adding me to your Favorite Stories list, it really means a lot to me (and may bring in even more readers!) I hadn't really thought of a sociopathic!Harry, well…at least haven't thought of his character with the actual mental disease, but I have thought of a anti-social!Harry.

Thanks again to my loyal reviewers, and my new one (double thanks for adding me to Favorite Stories). I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

…..

It's Always the Silent Ones

…..

"Have you ever noticed how it's always the silent, anti-social ones who get the farthest in their evil/misunderstood plot? It's because no one ever pays attention to them, and because they just seem to fade away into the background so easily. Society has two options:

1- Prevent this by including the anti-social ones in activities they might enjoy, be friends with them to prevent the problem from ever starting.

2- Just deal with the fact that you either have a new dictator, or the world is going to end." –Ie-maru (I'm a recluse myself, -hisses pathetically-, so be glad I have friends however limited their number may be.)

…..

Everyone seemed to be excitably whispering about the boy-who-lived, but he had no idea what they were talking about.

"He's on this very train, I heard! He's going to be in our year too, isn't this so exciting?"

He swiveled his head to the compartment doors, watching as two gossiping first-years past the door. Afterwards he went back to petting his owl, who was content on his shoulders; he really grew attached to his new owl, and she seemed to like him a lot as well. They went so well together, or, at least, that's what he thought.

He was dressed in the bland black 'robes' they were required to wear, and his wizard's hat was tipped so as to hide his face. His old sneakers scuffed the ground nervously as he read the book sitting in his lap. 'Potions for the Beginner' read the leather cover. It was a little different to what he was used to, but it was similar enough to comfort him. At least he wasn't totally lost, like some other first-years.

"Yeah," replied the other girl, "Do you think we'll see him? I heard he was hanging out somewhere around here."

"Amanda said he was hanging out with that red head boy, Weasley I think she said."

He tilted his hat shyly to hide more of his face with the shadows it provided. The girls were just passing his door.

"Yeah, he shouldn't be too much further. Oooh, I can't wait to see him! Neville's just so cute! Don't you think?"

The girls giggled, and were soon gone from sight.

Hedwig cooed on his shoulder, and he raised a loving hand to stroke her feathers as he continued to read.

Not too much longer he heard a rapping at his door, and he immediately tensed and sat ram-rod strait.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville lost him, and I offered to help look for him," announced another first-year, he could tell because they didn't have house badges yet, with bushy hair and a slightly bucktoothed smile.

"I'm sorry," he offered shyly, hardly meeting her eyes from under the rim of his hat.

"I haven't seen one. You might want to check near the bathrooms, toads like damp places and that might be the only place with water on this entire train."

"Thanks, I'm Hermione by the way," then her eyes caught the book in his lap and brightened immensely.

"Is that this year's potions text? I've already read all the course books, and even practiced a few of the minor charms. Here, let me," she said quickly.

She promptly sat herself in front of him and he started to fidget when she pointed her wand between his eyes. Hedwig squawked indignantly, but seemed un-bothered by what the girl was doing, appearing to know that Hermione was no danger.

A muttered spell later and he was taking his glasses off in awe, examining the repaired piece of metal and glass. Finally he looked up, but he could hardly think of anything to say.

"Um…thanks. I'm Harry, Harry Potter…" he trailed off uncertainly.

He was comforted when Hermione smiled brightly back at him, but he still scuffed his feat with a growing tension coiling in his gut.

"What house do you think you…" she began before being interrupted by an annoyed voice.

"I thought you were going to help look for Trevor," accused a pudgy looking red-faced boy.

Hermione gasped, "I'm sorry, it completely skipped my mind!"

The boy scoffed and turned abruptly on his heel, calling a "Well, hurry up then!" over his shoulder.

Hermione looked at him with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sure he's just worried about his toad. We can finish this up later, ok?"

Harry nodded shyly, but glared at the boy's back when they weren't facing him. Hedwig seemed off put as well.

"That's alright. I'll see you later then."

He was left with his owl and book again, and he dully wondered when Hermione might return as he continued to read. Some time afterward the door opened again, but when he looked up it was a thin black haired boy whom sat himself down and quietly stared out the window.

He smiled nervously to the boy, but quickly averted his eyes to his book when it appeared the boy didn't notice.

It was a while after that when Hermione returned looking a little flustered. She didn't answer his curious gaze, and just replied that she was OK when he asked her about it. However, it was soon forgotten when the interrupted conversation from before gained the chance to once more be carried out.

"I think I'll be in Ravenclaw," replied Harry, "or Hufflepuff."

The boy looked at him curiously as Hermione answered back with "It'll probably be Ravenclaw for me too, but I've also heard that Gryffindor was pretty good; the current Headmaster was a Gryffindor."

Hermione looked curiously at the boy who sat across them.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter. What house do you think you'll be in…" she trailed, hoping to garner his name.

"Theodore Nott, future Slytherin," He answered neutrally before looking out the window again.

Harry shuffled nervously and Hedwig nipped his ear affectionately to ease him; he felt better when Hermione grabbed a book and the compartment was filled with a more comfortable silence.

…..

Harry smiled happily as Hermione made her way over to the Gryffindor table. Soon his name was called and he was sorted into Ravenclaw quickly. He gave a little wave to his Gryffindor friend as he sat down, a shy little smile gracing his face and his hat nearly hiding his emerald eyes from view.

Theodore was placed into Slytherin as he predicted, and was surprised to see Harry smiling at him too, from across the hall.

…..

Harry frowned angrily as he watched the scene playing out before him.

"She's such a nag! No wonder she doesn't have any friends!" Neville and Ron started laughing.

Hermione rushed past the two, crying, and Harry nearly saw red. He had to remind himself that more people would be on Neville's side, being the boy-who-lived, and that Hermione needed comforting. He rushed off after her, but he'd stalled too long and couldn't find her.

Finally he shyly walked up to twins walking toward him down the hall.

"Excuse me," he hesitantly called, getting their attention.

"Do you know where Hermione went? She stormed down here a bit earlier, crying and upset. Did you happen to see which way she went?"

"To the girl's bathroom," one answered, getting a thankful smile in return.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he jogged towards the girl's loo.

When he arrived he heard crying inside.

"Is there anyone else in there, Hermione?"

"N-no, there isn't. Why?" she sobbed.

Harry didn't answer, but pushed through the door to stand in front of Hermione's stall.

"Don't listen to them Hermione, they're just idiots," he called, nervously glancing around the bathroom, just waiting for someone to spring out and condemn him for entering the **girl's bathroom**.

Hermione stumbled out of the stall and wrapped her arms around him in a desperate hug.

"They're jerks, Hermione, and what they said isn't true. You were just trying to help them, and they had no right to say that," he cooed, gaining more confidence as she relaxed.

"But it's not lies! I don't have any friends and I'm just a know-it-all," she whimpered.

Harry tilted his hat up a little, and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"You're much more than a know-it-all, you're Hermione, and I'd like to think that I was your friend."

Hermione gave a jerky smile up at him, and her sobs slowly died down.

"All better?"

"Yeah, I think."

It was then that a troll stumbled in on them.

…..

He honestly didn't know what happened. One minute the troll had separated him and Hermione, and then the hideous thing had trapped her in a corner under the sinks, smashing them and getting closer to her with every swing. The next minute he was boiling over with rage. How dare that vile thing try to hurt his friend? Fear gripped his heart as he thought of loosing one of his only friends.

Then he was glowing green, literally. Threads of green magic were unwinding from the green aura that was seeping out of him, and one of the larger threads struck at the troll like a snake. The troll had stilled for a moment, before falling stiffly to the ground, dead.

Hermione and himself had stared at the troll with incomprehension, shock, and fear. When the troll didn't get back up Harry made his way over to Hermione, and the teachers arrived to rush them off to the hospital wing for check-ups.

…..

Harry glared angrily at Neville and Ron whenever they passed eachother, and Hermione had refused to help them at all ever since the incident.

'I almost wish that green light will come back, just for a moment,' Harry thought darkly as he saw Neville boasting to the crowd that seemed to follow him all the time.

…..

They met Theodore again a few weeks later at the Library, which had become their second home. Conversation had been short and a little stiff, but at least the attitudes weren't hostile, like most Gryffindor/Slytherin confrontations turned out.

After a few weeks more they had gotten pretty comfortable with the silent Slytherin's presence, and a few days after that they'd become quite close. No one really noticed though, due to the fact that Neville was always the center of attention, but that was OK; they preferred their privacy anyway.

…..

It was the end of the year feast, and Hermione was sitting with Harry at the Ravenclaw table as they talked about mailing eachother over the summer. There was still gossip about Neville's confrontation with the Dark Lord, and how he saved the Sorcerer's Stone from falling into You-Know-Who's hands. They both, however, thought that a lot of details had been exaggerated.

Dumbledore had called for attention, and then elegantly handed the Gryffindor house one hundred and eighty points, pretty much giving them the House Cup. Harry and Theodore's eyes met and simultaneously rolled with annoyance.

"I'd like to shoot that old coot," Harry muttered, getting a jab from Hermione in return.

"Ow!"

…..

Ever since the fake Moody had taught that class about the Unforgivables, Harry had been having suspicions about what had happened to that troll in first-year with Hermione. The color and effect were the same. He was a natural dealer of death.

'So what? I'm still Harry,' he tried to assure himself.

'It could be a good thing in the long-run; I'll just have to be careful about how I break this to Hermione, not that she probably doesn't already have her own suspicions.'

At least Theodore wouldn't overreact…maybe.

…..

She hadn't taken it too well. Neither did Theodore for that matter. He hadn't seen head or tail of them for days, and it was pretty obvious by now that they were desperately trying to avoid him.

The next day Hermione sent him a letter, breaking off their three-year relationship after saying that she never wanted to see him again. He still hadn't gotten word from Theodore, and he wouldn't reply to any of his letters.

Harry couldn't bring himself to talk to anyone but Hedwig, the only friend he had now. He felt so lost.

Hedwig affectionately nipped his ear.

…..

The aurors found him in the owlry, as they expected.

"Harry James Potter, you are to be put into quarantine at Azkaban; please surrender yourself peaceably or we'll have to bring you in by force."

He looked blankly at them.

'I never should have said anything…' was all he could think as his dull eyes peeked out from under the brim of his hat.

An auror impatiently pushed forward, but Hedwig irritably dove at him, talons ripping into his arms. Harry surged toward them, trying to stop what he knew would happen as soon as the aurors held their wands at the ready. His efforts were in vain. An auror had him against the ground, knee digging in his back. He didn't really notice as he was too busy looking unbelieving at the bloody remains of his loyal owl.

His last friend…gone.

Emotions built up inside him. Insane anger, despair, disbelief, horror, and a desperation he'd never felt before were all present.

Alone, that's what he was now, wasn't it? It felt a lot more horrible than he remembered feeling at the Dursley's.

He felt a pressure build behind his eyes, and then the tears spilled over from his eyes. The only problem the aurors saw with this was his tears were a sickly glowing green.

Harry screamed, his eyes shut tightly closed, and then felt a power explode inside of him before he blacked out.

…..

A young man was sitting at a small dinning table in Diagon Alley, hardly noticing anything about him.

"Such a terrible thing," he heard a man near him mutter with revulsion.

When the man got up to leave he discreetly followed him from the alley. It wasn't long until they were alone in the streets of London, but the other hardly noticed, too preoccupied with the news he must have read earlier.

Suddenly a green thread of energy flew from the younger man, striking the one he'd been following. The man fell down unmoving, and Harry picked up the newspaper.

**Hogwarts Massacre**

Harry smiled, "That's not so terrible."

He dropped the newspaper to the ground and continued on.

Things were better now. He wasn't along anymore. It'd always been there for him, but he hadn't realized. It wouldn't leave him either, after all…

…Death couldn't die.

He'd never be alone again. It felt wonderful to know that.

…..

A/N: Not totally sure about this one. Originally I hadn't meant for Hermione and Theodore to betray him, but that's how it slipped out when I started typing. Please review, whether it's telling me I could do better or that this was grand, just please review.

Sorry it took so long to update. Tell me what you think.

I hope everyone has a good weekend. I will, if I my throat would just get better already.


	13. Naruto

Imperfect One-shots

Written by: Ie-maru

Note:

Wow, my reviews are in the twenties. Go me, lol.

ProngingPotter: Aww. Hope your throat feels better. I'd be happy to beta by review or email. This wasn't too bad, but when I was reading about Harry, Theodore, and Hermione in the library I thought they would take over the wizarding world or something like that. The beginning notes seem to suggest a plot of world domination. But it wasn't bad or anything so don't freak out going 'omg I'm a terrible writer!' You're not; I've seen some bad ones trust me.

Ie-maru: Yeah, I thought it would turn out that way too, but then I asked myself 'why? What's their motivation?' I got kinda stuck on that, so I changed my plans. It didn't turn out very well, but everyone has a funk every once and a while. Thanks for your support; I really appreciate how you've been there all the way Supaiku-keiteki.

Lildevil425: nya? another one? great! and your quite welcome for that. i was just wondering though, are you gonna do any more crossovers? cause if you are, i'd love to see a HP/Hellsing one or just any HP/Anime/Manga crossover. hope you uupdate soon!

Ie-maru: Thanks for reviewing, and here's another x-over for you right now, although it's probably not exactly what you had in mind.

This is an x-over between Harry Potter/Naruto/Poke'mon, but don't worry, he's not going to be transported spontaneously to their dimension. Well, not right now anyway. See, here's what I'm planning. This is a one-shot here, but I'm hoping to use it as a prologue for a new story. No, this isn't the one I've been talking about, I'm kinda on hiatus for that one, but I'd appreciate it if Supaiku-keiteki would beta this one too, through review preferably. When it's got a little feedback, and when I've finished the next chapter or two, I'll post it as its own story. Sorry to AquaRias and ProngingPotter if they were looking forward to the other one, but I'm in a bit of a funk with that one and this idea just begged to be let out. So, please give me a bit of feedback on this, I'd really appreciate it.

…..

"A little determination can go a long way, especially when fueled by inspiration." –Ie-maru

…..

The young six year old stared in awe as the pencil sunk into the 'scroll'. A few minutes later he picked up his jaw and smiled bright enough to put the sun to shame.

'It worked! And the teachers say you can't learn anything from television,' Harry thought proudly.

His cousin had gotten Petunia to buy video versions of the Naruto series, and Harry had secretly watched from the kitchen when Dudley popped them into the VCR. When his uncle found him 'slacking' a few hours later he threw little Harry into the cupboard without supper. Harry had gotten bored after a while, which is what inspired him to grab a stub of a pencil and try something he'd seen in the episode he'd just been watching.

After writing the strange lettering, which was kanji, but he didn't know that, Harry had closed his eyes and concentrated really hard while pressing the kanji. When he felt a little drained he opened his eyes hopefully, but nothing seemed any different. Feeling disappointed he unenthusiastically pressed his pencil to the kanji, and then was shocked when it sunk into the scrap of paper he'd been using.

'It actually worked!' he thought enthusiastically.

Only a few minutes later did a thought bring him out of his high.

'How do I get it back out?!'

…..

Luckily little Harry had been able to get his stub of a pencil out after a few trial and errors. It was lucky because it was his only pencil, but Harry was too happy to really care about how the Dursley's neglected him.

'I wonder what else I can learn from TV.'

He feel asleep with exciting thoughts of blowing fire and hopping from roof to roof, beyond anyone's reach.

…..

It was school the next day and once again he was pushed out the door with no lunch, a stubby pencil, a notebook, and five colored pencils. It didn't seem all that bad to Harry, he was used to it and was still riding his high from the day before, even as Dudley was showered with love and lead out the door with a backpack filled with pencils, colored and number twos, markers, four notebooks, a coloring book, a sleeping pad for nap time, and a wonderful lunch in a Scooby-Doo lunch pail. It didn't even matter much when Dudley pushed him down onto the ground and raced off to the bus stop without him.

Harry pulled himself up from the ground and ignored his cousin, who was entertaining himself by jabbing his fat fingers into Harry's thin shoulders.

'I could make more at Drawing Time,' Harry thought as he sidestepped a kick from Dudley.

'And I could practice some at Recess.'

With plans of ninja practice in mind, the kindergartener absent-mindedly made his way onto the yellow bus behind his cousin and sat in the front seat, not really listening to the chatter of the other young students.

'I'll practice the 'Henge' first. If I could look like someone else then I could all sorts of things!'

He, and all the other students, excitably got off the buss and rushed to their classrooms. Things went pretty normally from there. They read little paper booklets, which Harry was able to read easily being at a higher level than the others; he had to learn in order to read his aunt's cookbooks. Then they did a few simple math problems, in which his chores also had him ahead. Afterward they had played a few educational games on the computer involving science and reading before the teacher declared it was lunch time.

Harry sat at his desk alone, watching the other children eat their lovingly prepared lunches, and it was then that he dimmed a little. He thought about how nice it would be if he had a mom that would make a little lunch, just for him.

"Harry, you forgot your lunch again?" asked the teacher, Karen.

Harry nodded morosely, though he knew he was lying again; he always told her he forgot and it was what his uncle told him to say that if he wanted dinner.

Karen sighed, "You really need to remember, Harry, eating healthy is important."

She handed him an apple and Harry smiled, remembering the nursery rhyme they learned last week about apples and doctors.

"Thank you, Mrs. Roberts."

Karen smiled and went back to her desk to watch everyone.

'How am I going to be a good ninja if I'm not healthy?' Harry thought sadly as he bit into his apple.

The answer came to him a moment later. If he could get strong enough to do the Shadow Clone and the Henge at the same time then he could have a clone bring him lunch. This just created a new problem though.

'How is my clone going to get me a healthy lunch? I don't have any money besides what Mrs. Figg gives me for my birthday, and that's not enough to get me a lunch everyday.'

He decided to cross that bridge when he came to it, and went back to eating his apple before lunch was over.

After lunch they were allowed to go outside for recess, and that's when Harry tried to sneak to the side of the school to practice. His cousin had other ideas.

"C'mere!" yelled Dudley as he chased him.

Harry fearfully ran across the playground over to where the dumpsters were.

'If I could just get behind it!'

It was no use though, as he could hear Dudley coming around the corner. Harry put in a last ditch effort of trying to jump behind it, but his cousin saw him. Harry closed his eyes and wished with all his power to be somewhere his cousin couldn't get him.

"Teacher! Teacher!"

Harry was confused at hearing Dudley, of all people, calling for the teacher. That was when he opened his eyes, and found himself on the roof.

'Did I do that teleport thing that Kakashi does?' Harry mused in awe.

"What are you doing up here?!" yelled Karen as she stormed through the employee doors.

Harry started, and whirled around to face her.

"I…" he mumbled, not knowing what to say.

"You are going to have to stay after school, and your uncle and aunt are going to have a little talk with the principal, young man," she scolded while shaking her finger at him.

Harry's head fell to stare at his feet and he heard Dudley laughing down below. His hands clenched in frustration and helplessness.

His aunt and uncle wouldn't be happy.

…..

Harry was right about that. His aunt and uncle weren't happy about it at all. They'd stormed with faces red from shame and anger, and they'd sat to his right in the principal's office.

Harry blocked out the angry voices of the adults and tried to think back to what he did to teleport like Kakashi.

'I was scared, and wanted to get away, but I didn't do any hand seals. For that matter Kakashi didn't seem to need them either. Maybe the hand seals are just to get people used to how to do it, like how a baby crawls before it walks. Well, I'm not going to use hand seals at all! I want to be able to do it all without them. It would be quicker anyway.'

When his uncle grabbed his arm he didn't only jolt him out of his seat as they stormed out, but his thoughts were interrupted as well. He could only focus on the pain in his arm and the anger that spelled punishment. He was soon tossed into the car, and later into his cupboard without dinner.

'I need to practice, but how can I if Dudley's always interrupting? I'd have to use the Shadow Clone, but then I won't know what we're doing in school. Maybe I could change it a little, so that I'll know what the clone learned before I dispatch it.'

After deciding to try it in the morning Harry settled down to sleep, though it was uncomfortable with hunger paining his stomach.

…..

"Get dressed!" his aunt screeched, waking him up abruptly.

Harry quickly sat up and jumped out of his little cot, rushing to get dressed. When he was presentable he was about to open the door to make breakfast, but then remembered what he decided the day before.

He calmly sat down on his cot and closed his eyes, concentrating hard.

'I need a clone look-alike! I need him to look and act like me, but not be me! I need to be able to dispatch him and then be able to know what he learned!' he thought fervently.

When he opened his eyes and saw nothing he quickly shut them again, and thought about the panic he felt the day before.

'I need him now!'

It was then that he felt a great amount of energy leave him, and he felt so tired that he could barely manage to open his eyes.

"What do you need, boss?" whispered a look-alike, who was standing in front of him.

"Just go about like I do everyday," he whispered back tiredly.

The clone nodded and slipped out the door as Harry himself slipped into unconsciousness.

…..

When Harry came to the house was eerily quiet. He thought that the others must be out, but he didn't want to be caught either, so he remained quiet. He sneakily slipped out of his cupboard, and paused to listen again. It was still quiet; however, he remained cautious and slipped into the empty kitchen to check the time.

Apparently he'd been out for three hours, as it was about ten o'clock at the moment.

Harry smiled bright as the stars, and let out a silent little whoop of joy as everything caught up to him.

'Now I just need to find a good place to train,' he thought as he slipped out the door and locked it behind him with the spare key he found under the potted plant.

After putting the key back under the pot Harry rushed off to the woods he knew he'd find on the edge of town. Luckily they weren't too far, but by the time Harry got there he was a little winded.

'If I'm going to be a ninja I can't be this weak!' Harry mentally berated himself.

He caught his breath and jogged through the trees until he came into a clearing. Deciding that this would be the perfect place to train Harry did a few laps around it, and then went through a few sit-ups. He tried push-ups, but he couldn't manage many before his arms were burning. With each exercise he grew more determined to get stronger than he was as he was continuously proven to be out of shape.

After a few more routines and a little time to sit down and regain his energy Harry prepared himself to attempt one of the academy jutsu, the Henge, without hand seals. He didn't close his eyes this time, thinking it would be disadvantageous to a ninja in battle.

'I need to look like Karen!' he thought, concentrating on how his teacher looked and how it felt after he did the other techniques.

'I need to look like her!'

It was very strange. He could feel a tug on his energy, and slowly he could feel himself stretching to get taller. A weird feeling grew in his chest as lumps seemed to grow from it. He saw golden locks growing to frame his face. After a few moments he felt the strangest feeling around his crotch that was almost painful, but not.

It was a slow process, but by the end Harry/Karen ran to the nearby pool to gaze at his/her reflection.

'I look just like her' Harry thought happily as she posed.

'It took a while, but I'm sure that with practice I'll get quicker.'

Harry smiled once more at her reflection before concentrating to change back. She watched in her reflection as she changed into a he, and then how he started looking more and more like his real self. It was a little quicker than last time, but still not near enough to the time that the ninja could do it.

'I wonder why when I do stuff like this there isn't a popping sound, like in the show,' he thought as he walked to the middle of the clearing.

'I suppose it doesn't matter too much. It's probably best that I don't make that sound anyway; it might give away my position when I'm in a tough spot.'

Taking a moment to rest he then went back to physical exercise, after which he continued to switch between the two until the sun started going down.

'Today was a good day,' he mused happily as he jogged back home.

He made sure to hide behind the tree in the back yard before peering sneakily around it, trying to spot his clone through the glass doors that lead into the living room. When he finally did spot him he discreetly waved to him to come over. The clone obeyed, and met with him behind the tree.

"Thanks for the help," Harry whispered as he dispatched the clone.

It was then that a rush of information flooded his mind about the day, but most of it was things he already knew. After his mind was settled Harry approached the glass doors and slipped inside.

"Why were you outside?" his aunt demanded as she exited the kitchen.

'She must've seen' Harry thought busily.

"Oh…I thought I saw something outside, Aunt Petunia."

'Which isn't exactly a lie either.'

"Someone outside?" Petunia panicked, looking out the window.

"I have half a mind to call the police."

"I think he's gone now," he said in a rush before dismissing himself to the kitchen to grab a sandwich before hurrying to his cupboard.

'I haven't eaten in a while,' he thought while stuffing the sandwich in his mouth.

'I need to find a way to get good food so that I can train better, and become a better ninja!'

He fell asleep not to much longer after finishing the sandwich, though it wasn't enough to fully fill him up.

…..

The next morning went very similar to the last, but it was easier to make the clone. He only passed out for half an hour this time, but before he could sneak out he had to wait for Petunia to leave or at least get out of the living room, where she'd be able to see him when he got out of the cupboard. It took about half and hour more for his aunt to decide to go out shopping, and after she left he was able to sneak out of the cupboard.

Before he left he snatched two sandwiches and a bottle of water. He also ate an apple for his breakfast, as he remembered that Karen always said that breakfast was the most important meal of the day. After he was all ready he snuck out the back door and made way to his training ground. He was still a little out of breath when he got there, but he knew he'd just have to train more to get in shape.

After running a few laps again Harry decided that today he'd try the walking-up-the-tree exercise. He ran quickly at the tree of his choice, but only made a step or two before falling on his back.

'I need to concentrate more on using my energy to get up the tree, instead of just trying to run up it,' Harry decided as he brushed himself off.

He stood for a moment, his eyes closed, and breathed deeply, concentrating on his inner energy that the ninjas called chakra. A moment later his eyes snapped open and he ran up the tree.

'I'm doing it!' He thought excitedly as he was ten steps up the tree's length.

His concentration wavered then and he fell to the ground painfully.

"Ouch," he moaned as he forced himself to stand and brush himself off once more.

He looked determinedly at the tree, took a few breathes, and then started up it again; he made fifteen steps before he fell, but he was so high he knew that he'd get really hurt if he fell to the ground like last time.

'Concentrate!' he screamed to himself, trying to focus his energy to his legs so he could catch himself like the ninjas.

It seemed to work as he landed on his feet and bent his knees, but his legs felt a little stiff. He sat down on the ground and rubbed them a little while catching his breath from the fearful experience.

He stood after his legs felt more secure, and trained on the tree for the rest of the day, besides stopping to rest and eat lunch. By the time the sun went down he was sitting in one of the highest branches that could hold his weight safely. He looked at the faraway ground, not with fear like before, but with pride, and slipped off the branch to land on the ground in a crouched position.

He looked up at the branch he was just sitting on with a smile before he tiredly made his way home.

…..

The next morning an idea came to him that sent a shiver down his spine.

_What if Dudley managed to hit his clone, and it poofed out of existence?_

He felt a large amount of relief that this hadn't seemed to happen, but he knew he'd have to make changes to his clone to prevent it. As he concentrated he thought hard on what he wanted so as his clone would be more enduring. He felt more energy than previously leave him, and blanked out.

When he snuck a look at the clock in the kitchen it appeared as if he'd been out for an hour. It was longer than last time, but he'd also made his clone tougher this time, so he wasn't too perturbed.

After eating an apple and grabbing some food and drink for his lunch he made his way to his training ground to practice the Henge, the Clone, taijutsu, and the tree exercise.

…..

Two weeks afterwards, his schedule very similar, Harry was finally strong enough to make a second durable shadow clone. He'd been practicing really hard so that he'd be able to practice his taijutsu against an actual opponent, instead of just a tree, and to get stronger.

The two Harrys smiled at eachother from across the clearing, and then charged.

When the clone Harry's fist connected with Harry's face pain was evident and tears were threatening to spill; he ignored the pain and swiftly tripped his opponent. The clone hit the floor, but rolled to the side to avoid the kick that threatened to smash into his face. This went on for a while longer and both were developing bruises and breathing heavily. Not much longer later the clone took as much damage as it could take and simply disappeared without the trademark 'poof' of Naruto's clones.

Harry collapsed tiredly to the ground and took a sip from his water. He'd have to transform with the Henge to hide the bruises from his relatives, but he didn't care at the moment. All that mattered to him was the elation that ran through the veins of the victorious. He'd fought and he'd won, and the adrenaline that was running through him was exhilarating.

After coming down from his high Harry stood and brushed himself off. After a moment the bruises disappeared and Harry looked proudly upon his seemingly unblemished skin. He'd gotten much better at the academy jutsu; you could almost say he mastered it. He was able to transform a lot quicker now, and it was getting easier to climb the trees, so much so that he was starting to practice jumping from tree to tree while mixing running to walking up and down every other tree.

He felt that if Dudley tried to take him on now that it wouldn't be Dudley who won.

…..

He changed his training schedule to include his new sparring partner, and started to include having said partner transform into a kunai or shuriken to practice throwing them, though he missed half the time as it was new. What really excited him though was that summer would start next week, and he would be able to make some more money to be able to buy weights.

He planned on having one clone stay with the Dursleys, while another clone would transform into a nothing-special looking teenager and offer to mow lawns for a price. Harry himself would be switching from transforming and doing chores for hire to practicing in his clearing and bringing the teenager clone to help.

He had it all planned out. Now summer just had to get here. In the mean time he would add practicing on being able to summon a third clone and doing the fire-breath technique he remembered seeing Sasuke do to his schedule.

By the time summer had arrived he'd moved onto trying sit-ups half-way up the tree, had been able to blow out a small stream of fire the size of a pen, and only remained unconscious for an hour and a half after summoning his third clone. Oh, and the fights between him and his clone were getting violent enough for Harry to add learning medical techniques to his plans.

…..

When Harry turned eight he'd decided it was time for a partner to help him, much like Kiba had Akamaru, only he didn't want any old regular dog. A regular dog wouldn't nearly be good enough to be a nin-dog, and thus he was faced with a dilemma. That was when the good old television once more inspired him.

Dudley had been watching TV, specifically a show Harry hadn't remembered seeing before called 'Poke'mon'. In it Harry saw a fire-dog that the character Ash brought to the healing center. Harry was quite taken with these creatures that seemed to be far more capable than even Akamaru, and so had his clone pose as him while he took for the library to look up more. The vast array of poke'mon he saw on the site's 'national poke'dex' astounded him, and so he visited numerous sites to find the strengths and abilities of those that had appealed to him.

After writing all he wanted, including the web-sites addresses, on a scrap piece of paper the librarian gave him, Harry felt he was all set to go about bringing his new partner to life.

There was only one problem, and that was that he didn't know where to start. Brainstorming quickly the would-be ninja came up with a plan and put it into steps.

First he would have to study anatomy, then chemistry, as the librarian called them, and in the time he wasn't studying he would train to be strong enough to bring his future partner to life.

He transformed into what he hoped was a twenty-looking guy and headed off to the local college to try to get access to their library, which would no doubt hold the information he'd need. He didn't have a lot of trouble getting inside, and the librarians were very helpful in finding the books he'd need; they also recommended studying algebra to get a better grasp on chemistry. Harry thanked them and happily sat at a round table with his notebook and small pencil, readying himself for a long study session.

Anatomy, connected with their biology courses, had been very interesting. He paid the closest attention to the human and canine sections, and had a better understanding of it after another local student gave a few helpful insights. Algebra was studied next as a basis for chemistry, and he struggled a little before he got what it basically was; no matter how difficult the problem seemed to him, they were just looking for the number that made the problem right or simplified down enough so it wasn't so big when someone did get a number, making it easier to solve.

After a month of studying Harry was definitely getting better, but 'better' wasn't going to cut it. He didn't want to risk the life of his partner on a faulty variable. Studying anatomy also required a good understanding of basic biology, so as to understand why things happened the way they did. He expanded his knowledge of biology, of various kinds, to be able to better make sense of everything. He'd advanced in algebra, and had started into chemistry, getting along quite well. Often he had to consult a dictionary for words he didn't understand, and it resulted in the expanding of his vocabulary.

All while studying he'd been practicing the water-walking exercise, his other techniques, and had been developing a basic healing jutsu, in which his studying of human anatomy helped very much. He'd even went a little into the study of plants, so he might be able to make salves or other things of use; at any rate, he at least knew not to eat anything unless he knew it wasn't poisonous.

By the fourth month Harry had completed his first medical jutsu, was able to produce an acceptable grand fireball, had walked shakily across the pond, had improved greatly in his accuracy with throwing kunai and shuriken, could produce ten clones, and felt ready to go about in the making of his new partner. He'd done all this while keeping his routine of sending a clone in his place at school and replacing him at the end of the day.

The food problem had been solved when he was able to make his fourth clone, which he then sent out, under the guise of a twenty-year old, to get a job. And with the way things were going, Harry couldn't possibly feel prouder of himself, though he continued to push himself.

…..

'Today,' Harry decided as he made way to his clearing.

Today he'd make his partner; though he didn't exactly know how his energy would go about it he had faith that he could do it. He planned on the houndour starting as a puppy, allowing it time to grow and mature, but he also planned on using his power to allow the pup to grow larger than normal; when the pup evolved into a houndoom an adult might be able to ride it, though it was smaller than a horse.

Harry sat down in the clearing and started taking deep breaths, trying to center himself and find his inner power. He concentrated on what he wanted, he thought of the general anatomy, the fact that he wanted his partner to live as long as him, the special abilities, the size, the ability to understand human speech, and the ability to evolve. He pushed his power behind the thoughts, and then everything seemed to blend together and blur. A large amount of energy left him, and the scene before him seemed as if he weren't wearing his glasses, but even so he could make out a small black and red furred creature sitting before him.

"Shep," Harry affectionately named the pup before giving in to the darkness.

The newly christened Shep whimpered and curled about Harry's head, falling asleep and waiting for his partner to awaken.

…..

Harry's eyes fluttered open, and his hand automatically went to straiten his glasses. When everything came into focus he started as his eyes caught the furred thing curled next to him. That's when the past events came up to him, and he smiled excitedly as he shook the pup awake.

"Hey there, Shep," Harry cooed as the pup's black eyes opened tiredly.

He laughed as the little puppy yawned, exposing his baby teeth. Shep retaliated by licking his face, but it only caused Harry to laugh more.

"Well, why don't I show you where I live, huh? Then we can see for how long I've been out."

"Ark!"

…..

Harry took his time walking back, letting the sun set so he could meet with his clone by the tree in private. Shep was happily sniffing the air in his arms, and was making an almost sickeningly cute sight. Harry smiled down at his little partner and scratched him behind the ear.

By the time they arrived by the tree it was dark, and Harry could see his clone pacing in the back yard. This worried Harry a little, and made him wonder what had happened.

Shep gave a silent little bark, clearly sensing that now was not the time for noise, but they needed the clone's attention. The clone started at the noise, and whirled around to see them.

The clone rushed over and whispered fervently, "Where have you been?! You've been gone for three days!"

"Three days?" Harry repeated dumbfounded.

The clone nodded quickly and Harry dispatched it after thanking him for his help.

'Three days…no wonder I'm so hungry,' thought Harry when his stomach rumbled.

Shep whined and his stomach mimicked Harry's.

"I suppose we should get something to eat then, huh boy?"

They proceeded to raid the fridge before going to sleep, Shep curling into a ball between Harry's arms.

…..

Harry was woken up in the morning by Shep licking his face, no doubt wanting something to eat.

'It's better than waking up to Aunt Petunia's shrieks,' he thought sleepily.

As if summoning the devil Aunt Petunia descended the stairs with her familiar banshee calling.

"Wake up boy!"

Shep whined and his ears tilted back as the loud screech assaulted his young ears and Harry sympathetically pat his head. A moment later and a clone of Harry exited the cupboard to make breakfast, causing Shep to look at Harry curiously.

"Oh, that's right. I haven't told you, have I? That's a clone of me, and they help me out. Don't worry," Harry whispered, getting a lick to his cheek in return.

"Ok, ok, that's enough," he chuckled as he pat the pup, waiting for the others to leave.

"The dishwasher fluid's low, I'll need the one in the cupboard," he heard Petunia angrily mutter.

Harry tensed in apprehension as he heard her approach and Shep, feeling his partner's unease, glared at the door, pulling his little face into a snarl, but making no noise.

"That's alright Aunt Petunia, I'll get it," his clone cut in, jogging toward the door.

Harry and Shep relaxed, relieved as the clone's head popped in and gave them a wink as he grabbed the jug of dishwasher fluid.

"Close call," Harry whispered when his clone left.

Shep nodded and licked his hand, wanting to be pat more.

…..

Harry made a little change to his plans considering his money usage. He ended up buying Shep two food and water dishes, one for his cupboard and one for the clearing, and then buying the best puppy chow he could find. That alone had set him back for his weights, so Harry decided that he just wouldn't get them, and save the rest; he could have four of his clones transform into weights that he could wear until dispatching them before bed.

The next change to his schedule included Shep's training. Shep couldn't do much because he was a puppy, but what he could do was run around to exercise and get some training in tracking. Shep seemed to think it was a fun game, and seemed to enjoy himself as Harry directed him onto the trail of a raccoon he'd spotted earlier. Shep would need more practice, but they had time to do that.

…..

"Get'em Shep!" a ten year old yelled to his young dog.

Shep barked and eagerly chased after the rabbit, using his nose when he lost sight of it in the bushes. The hound had led Harry to a hole by the roots, which was no doubt the rabbit's home.

Harry smiled, "Burn it out!"

The poke'mon nodded and threw up his head before bringing it back down to spit fire into the hole, causing the rabbit to exit via a back exit on the other side of the bushes. Shep needed no command to chase after it, and after a mighty leap he'd snatched the brown rabbit up in his teeth and bit hard enough to kill. The rabbit stilled in his mouth and the loyal dog brought the dead prey over to his partner and dropped it by his feet.

"Good boy," praised Harry, patting his partner's head.

"Ark!" barked the houndour, wagging his short tail.

Harry grabbed up the rabbit by its ears and brought it to their camp. This wasn't the first little hunt they'd been on, so he wasn't so perturbed by the dead animal hanging by his grip as he had been the first time. They'd decided to have a survival test, much like the ones the ninjas would undergo in the academy, to test how well they could do on their own. Harry had bought a sleeping bag, and Shep collected wood that they would take turns setting aflame. So far they'd been out for four days, and Harry was really impressed with how well they were doing. Soon he'd bring out a few more clones, to test how well he and his partner could do while being ambushed.

Thoughts of ninja survival training were cut short as Shep growled at an owl that was flying down to them. Harry wondered why an owl would do something so strange, especially when his dog was growling so fiercely at it, when it perched on his outstretched arm and held up its leg.

'Who uses owls to deliver messages?'

"Stand down," he said absentmindedly as he untied the letter and opened it.

The houndour sat back on his haunches and stopped growling, but he still watched the owl attentively.

Harry ran his eyes over the letter, then once more, and then again to try to get his mind to process what exactly the letter was telling him.

**Hogwarts School**_**  
**__of_ **Witchcraft **_and_ **Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will  
find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours Sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall,_  
Deputy Headmistress

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Supply List**

**Hogwarts School  
**_of_** Witchcraft **_and_** Wizardry**

Uniform

First Year Students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling  
_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quintin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment

1 Wand  
1 Cauldron  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS .

'Well, if ninja techniques are real then why not a wizard's magic? If I'm a wizard then maybe that's why my techniques don't make noises like the ninjas on the show.'

_Dear Minerva McGonagall, _he started to scribble on the back of the first sheet while stuffing the supply list in a pocket.

_I find the letter you sent me quite interesting, and also a shock. I had not previously been informed of being a wizard, and thus would like to request more information._

_For one, where would I go to purchase these supplies? Is there a fund for students without much money? I don't have a lot, and I doubt my minders would pay for me to attend._

_Second, is there anything else an uniformed wizard should know? I should think that I'm not the only student in this situation, so are there any packets you send to the others helping them in their transition? If there are I would be most grateful if you could provide one. _

_Third, is it possible for me to bring a pet other than those listed? I'm quite attached to my dog, and would hate to leave him behind._

_Anything else you can inform me of I would be quite appreciative to receive._

_Your, hopefully, new student,_

_Harry Potter_

'That should do it,' he mused, retying the message to the owl's foot.

Shep tilted his head at him when the owl was out of sight, "Ark?"

"Apparently I'm a wizard," he informed his partner, "and they want me to join their academy. They had a selection of pets one could bring, but I'll be bringing you either way, so don't you worry."

The houndour wagged his tail and Harry went back to preparing the rabbit to be cooked, and a while later split it into two smaller portions to eat. As they ate in companionable silence they contemplated the interesting events that were unfolding.

…..

His clones had ambushed them midday, three surrounded the camp and thus surrounded him and Shep.

"Grrr."

"Couldn't agree more my friend," Harry commented cheekily as he and his partner charged the intruders.

Harry took two of his clones on while Shep took the last on quite well.

Harry dodged a kick and then a punch before retaliating by focusing his energy into his fist and destroying the clone that tried to trip him. The other clone saw this as an opening, as Harry's back was to him, but had been surprised when the houndour tackled him. Harry followed the tackle by throwing his pocket knife at the downed clone, making his opponent disappear in defeat.

"We took them easy, huh?" Harry said happily as he closed his pocket knife and returned it to his pocket.

Shep barked back, happily wagging his tail and returning to his partner's side to get a good pat or two. As Harry was patting his loyal friend the same owl from the previous day returned, which immediately garnered Shep's attentive stare. The owl nervously perched on his arm and held out its leg.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_I am surprised and appalled that your relatives hadn't informed you of your wizard status. Forgive me for thinking highly enough of them to do so and thus have left you uninformed. I have included a small booklet of information which is usually sent to muggleborns; when you take out the brochure-like packet it will expand to its actual size, so please don't panic. _

_I would also like to arrange a meeting between the two of us, in which I will arrive in two days time around noon. I will guide you around Diagon Alley, the place where you are to buy your school supplies, and will show you to your trust vault, which was left to you by your parents. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"So, my relatives knew all along," Harry snorted.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Harry wrote on the back of the letter that the meeting was acceptable and gave it back to the owl after he took out the shrunken booklet, which expanded once fully out of the envelope.

'Am I going to learn how to do that?' Harry pondered as he and Shep watched the owl fly away.

"Change of plans, partner. We're going to pack everything up tonight in a scroll, and stay at the house until this deputy headmistress arrives. When she does I'll leave with her and you can either come in a scroll, or we'll do the **Beast Transformation** so you can come along."

Shep contemplated it and then gave a nod of his head to show he understood.

"Great. So, are you ready for round two?"

"Ark!"

Suddenly they were surrounded by four clones, one of which transformed into a houndour himself.

"Here we come!" Harry yelled as they charged.

…..

A/N: Don't worry too much about the ending here, this is just the prologue if everything goes according to plan. In the next chapter he'll get his tour of the wizarding alley and meet some new people.

Please review, it feeds my determination…helpful ideas or requests on your part fuels my inspiration…just please review.

Oh, and when I post the story it'll probably be named (Defense Association: Year One) or something like that.


	14. Gray Dawn

Imperfect One-shots

Written by: Ie-maru

Note:

ProngingPotter: I LOVE THIS!! Can't wait to see what McGonagall does to the Dursleys. I would love to beta this story and the other one as well. Not really familiar with Naruto but its not a central focus of the story; just the techniques he's using, etc so its easy for me to follow. Got to go, I've got a French test. ugh.

Ie-maru: I'm so glad you love it! I just love reading your reviews, and yours made me really happy after that funk of a chapter. I'm happy you understand it, as it wouldn't be any good if my readers didn't. I understand about your alt. language woes, as I take Spanish. Btw, I'm glad you've decided to be my beta; here's the first chapter of the other story, and it'll go the same way as the Defense Association one. It's called Gray Dawn, and when I get some feedback on it I'll start posting it separately. I've got like six chapters done, and am in the middle of the seventh. Hopefully you guys can inspire me to get out of the writer's block I've found myself with considering this one.

Lildevil425: i love it! maan, i hope you do more crossovers since its so hard to find good ones that don't have bad grammar in it. hope you update soon! ja mata!

Ie-maru: I'm so happy you enjoyed it, as I was a little unsure about the feedback I would receive. Here's the update, but there won't be so much cross-over in it unless it's by reference, I think. Like I told Supaiku-keiteki, this is just the first chapter, I have more and plan to write more, but I need some help to get out of the slump I'm in with it.

For those who haven't been reading the responses I give to those who review, I'll repeat it again. This story is one I started before the one I said might be called Defense Association or whatever. It was in the last chapter. I have other chapters waiting to be posted, but I'd like to get out of my slump I have with it, so please help me out. Meanwhile, enjoy the chapter! (And don't forget to review!)

This is dedicated to AquaRias, who's wanted to see this for a very, very long time (I'm not even sure Aqua's still waiting for me, I've taken that long) and ProngingPotter (Supaiku-keiteki), who's remained a very faithful reviewer and supporter (you rock!).

…..

"During the best of times humans revel in the times of peace, but it's during the times of war that we look back and see how much we took all of that for granted." – Ie-maru

…..

It was humid today; the afternoon of the first day of the second season; -summer-, and he didn't feel it. Not the scorching heat or the hot humid air that passed through his lungs with each slow breath. None of it registered in his mind, he was simply too numb. Some would call it shock, for how he watched, green eyes glazed out of the car windows as they drove back to Surrey from Kings Cross, London. But in truth a certain memory just kept replaying over and over in his mind, keeping him hostage from reality perhaps as he watched his godfather, Sirius Black, fall into the Veil with an almost morbid fascination and muted horror. The face of his godfather seemed to change from shock at being hit, to fear, and finally to some sick resignation as he realized what was going on as comrades and enemies paused to watch his decent; that he was going to die.

"BOY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE THINKING, TELLING THOSE FREAKISH FRIENDS OF YOURS THAT WE WERE ABUSING YOU! BUT KNOW THIS, I WILL NOT ABIDE BY THOSE FREAKS' THREATING OF US AND YOU WILL BE DOING ALL THE CHORES YOUR AUNT GIVES YOU IF YOU WANT TO BE EATING THIS SUMMER!"

His uncle's screaming brought him out of his trance, for that he was thankful, and he turned so his still slightly glazed green orbs would meet those piggish beads called eyes placed on a pudgy puce background that was his uncle's face.

"I hadn't expected anything less, Uncle Vernon."

The boy's uncle, Vernon Dursley, was slightly freaked out at the unemotional tone in his freak nephew's voice, coupled with the dead eyes that didn't seem to entirely focus on him; he just harrumphed and turned his head quickly to focus on the road, and to avoid the eyes that seemed to see strait through him.

Harry Potter, the bearer of the green eyes and haunted memories, simply looked outside the window of the car again and delved once more into the nightmares that even managed to haunt him in the waking world.

Dudley, the boy's cousin and Vernon's only son, was trying to be as far away from his cousin at the moment as he could manage; squeezing his large mass into the car door in an effort to put some room between them as the boy who looked more like a pig with a blonde lump tossed on his head, though his mass did look slightly more muscular than usual no doubt due to his boxing, gave his 'freakish' cousin a strange look.

Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt, turned her head from the front passenger's seat to give her nephew a strange look as well, before looking away again to ponder what may have made him seem so…distant.

As the small car pulled into 4 Privet Drive, a street of relatively normal houses all looking alike, the family of four got out of the vehicle, Harry taking a bit longer having to lug his school trunk and Hedwig's cage out of the trunk of the car. Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl and means of wizarding communication, was flying home as Harry had no doubts she'd prefer over riding home in her cage.

Harry walked slowly to the front door and soundlessly closed it behind him as he heard his uncle complaining under his breath about 'ungrateful brats making us wait for him and wasting the air-conditioning'. Harry ignored this and lugged his trunk and cage upstairs to his room, noting absently that his relatives hadn't yet asked, or demanded more like, that his 'freakish things' be locked in the cupboard.

His relatives downstairs were still out of sorts with the 'freak's' behavior, and too disturbed to even consider trying to lock his things away this summer, which was indeed fortunate for the numb boy who at the moment was all but closed off from the world around him.

The next day Harry woke to see his owl had made it home fine last night, and got up to close the window which was letting in the hot humid air, the probable cause of the sweat causing his boxers and overlarge shirt to cling to him, or it could have been the nightmare he'd had to endure again last night.

"Hello love," Harry cooed to her, "would you like some breakfast?"

Hedwig cooed back in affirmative, and nibbled his fingers affectionately as he moved to pat her plumage.

"Alright then," he gave a small smile to her; his first and most loyal friend, and gave her an owl treat, "I'll go make some and bring some leftovers up for you."

Hedwig clicked her beak happily and accepted the owl treat from her master and, while eating it, watched him with unblinking amber eyes as he went downstairs to cook breakfast for his, in her and many other people's opinion, undeserving family.

Petunia Dursley was slightly surprised as she hesitantly went to wake her nephew, only to find him downstairs already and halfway finished with the normal Dursley breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, toast, and a few pancakes.

"I'm almost done Aunt Petunia, if you might set the table for me we can eat in about ten minutes," he called out, startling her.

Petunia was about to protest when she saw his still dead eyes gazing at her unblinkingly, and she then only nodded mutely and hurried to set the table with the appropriate china and silverware.

Harry, who was expecting his aunt to rudely refuse and tell him to do it, shrugged and went back to cooking; again only absently noting that his relatives were acting strangely this summer.

Breakfast had gone well, well…at least it was fine for Harry; his relatives however seemed tense and spoke only briefly, their attention rather on the emerald eyed boy, who seemed to take no notice of them, than on regular conversation. After finishing his breakfast, having left a piece of toast and bits of bacon for Hedwig, Harry waited in silence for his relatives to finish their breakfast before washing the dishes. After they had Vernon left for work, Dudley left with his friends; or his 'gang' as some would call them, and Petunia suited herself to watch the neighbors, all the while trying not to stare at her nephew to figure the freak out and at the same time trying not to garner his attention, having no desire to meet his eyes just yet.

Harry grabbed his dish, upon which sat the leftovers from breakfast, and swiftly climbed the stairs before walking into his room; the smallest room of the house that was so 'graciously' given to him seeing on how it was Dudley's -second- bedroom.

"Here you are love," cooed Harry as he placed the dish in front of her, watching her eat and giving her a pat before walking to his desk to begin writing his letter to the order.

_Dear Order,_

_I'm perfectly fine, for the moment, and the Dursleys have been surprisingly quiet. If you haven't already surmised through my letter I am still alive and breathing, so there is no reason to break the door down to search for my ghastly corpse._

_-H.P._

It was a strange letter, he knew, but he still wasn't completely happy with the order, and in particular Dumbledore. He really didn't see the point of having a watch outside his home nearly 24/7, unless Dumbledore had lied to him about the -oh so splendid blood protection- he earned from his aunt. Of course, the fact that Voldemort used his blood in his resurrection could be part of the reason as well.

Shrugging at his darkening thoughts Harry collected the plate from Hedwig when she finished and sent her to Headquarters with his, as he dubbed it, humorously morbid letter; he couldn't help but give a small chuckle at the thought of what their faces would look like when they read it.

…_your fault…Your fault…YOUR fault…It's all YOUR FAULT!_

Harry woke in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. He had just taken a nap after Hedwig left, not really feeling refreshed from the previous nights' fleeting sleep. His dream had depicted his parents, Cedric, and Sirius; only not in a good way, more of a nightmare really. They were all pale, and gathered around him shouting his fault in their deaths.

Hedwig's concerned hoot brought him from his memory of the nightmare, and he smiled tiredly at her.

"Did the Order of Kentucky Fried Chicken send me a reply love?"

His owl looked at him amusedly from his nickname for the order, but gave him a negative hoot and went back to drinking from her water dish as Harry once again closed the window, wondering fleetingly if he had missed lunch as he saw that it was nearly one thirty in the afternoon already. When Harry opened the door; however, he saw that his aunt had left him half a turkey sandwich and a side of crisps.

'Well, how thoughtful of her,' Harry thought; taking the meal back into his room as he planned his day.

Finishing up his meal and taking the plate downstairs to wash Harry decided he'd take a quick run through the park and come back to weed the garden, as he didn't think his uncle would be too happy if he did nothing today. Quickly scribbling a note and tossing it carelessly on the counter Harry went out for his run…the order member on watch could just keep up with him for all he cared.

'Some would call this running from your problems,' Harry mused, 'but it certainly makes me feel better, and that's all that matters to me right now.'

Harry did find some amusement in his run too, as he could hear the out-of-shape order member's harsh breathing as he or she attempted to keep up with his near break-neck gait as he attempted to outrun his nightmares and morbid memories. Taking pity, but more because he himself was getting a little tired, he stopped to sink into one of the many park benches when he arrived a few minutes later.

'I used to be able to run farther than that,' Harry thought, criticizing himself, 'when Dudley and his friends would go Harry Hunting. But now I can barely make a few blocks; I guess quiddich doesn't really give you a full workout, seeing as how it's only your arms really doing anything when your bum's plastered to a broom. I really need to get in better shape.'

Deciding his little break was over after a minute or so Harry got up again and started running back to the Dursley's; taking pleasure out of the gasps and muttered curses he heard behind him all the way back.

Harry didn't mind weeding and taking care of the garden really; actually, something inside of him relished in the feeling that they grew so healthily because of him, and relied on him to stay so during the summer. So there he sat, in his overly large hand-me-downs looking for all the world like elephant skin as they swallowed his small, malnourished form.

'Something else that needs fixing; I just hope there are potions or charms out there that can do it. I really don't favor staying the shortest in my year forever,' Harry thought morosely while yanking a particularly stubborn weed from the bed of assorted flowers.

As Harry whipped the dirt from his hands and made his way to the door he added finding a way to reverse his malnourishment to his mental list.

'Maybe I should start writing this down?' Harry mused humorously as he climbed the stairs to his room again.

_Things to Do This Summer_

_1-Get in Shape_

_2-Find a Way to Reverse My Malnourishment_

'Well,' Harry thought, 'it's a start at least. Now to make a schedule to fix the first one and see what I can do about the second.'

_Schedule_

_7:30- Cook breakfast_

_7:50- Breakfast_

_8:15-Stretch_

_8:30-Run_

_8:45-Light exercise_

_9:10-Chores; garden, mowing, cleaning, washing car or windows, etc_

_2:30-Stretch_

_2:45-Run_

_3:00-Shower_

Harry nodded, 'It will do, for now; now to start on the solution for the second problem'.

_Dear Hermione,_

_First of all, thank you so much for standing beside me all these years and being my loyal friend even when I was being a stupid foolish Gryffindor. I should have listened to you that night Hermes, but I didn't; and for that I am sorry. Not only did Sirius die, but you and Ron were hurt for my err in judgment; though I do realize that I am not the only one to blame I owe you an apology and sincerely hope you accept it._

_Should you accept it, and still wish to be my friend, I have a little question I wanted an answer to, and the best way to get it is to ask you. _

_Do you know any ways, muggle or magical, that can reverse malnourishment?_

_With Bated Breath _

_-Harry Potter_

Harry smiled briefly, he knew his loyal friend would forgive him; though her letter might take a few days as she studied and cross examined resources for an answer to his question, as she was prone to do.

Now it was time for a shower, and then he'd cook dinner and retreat to the realm of dreams, or in his case nightmares.

Dinner had gone quite like breakfast had, quiet and tense; though it seemed like Harry noticed none of this. Afterwards Harry did the dishes again and went upstairs, leaving the window open so Hedwig could go out for a late night hunt and wondering how long it took the Ministry to send the results of the OWL tests.

Dismissing the passing thought Harry climbed into his bed, early though it was, to once more try to sleep peacefully, though he doubted he would without a few Dreamless Sleep potions.

'Maybe I should grab a couple of those to use once in awhile, this is getting me nowhere,' he thought tiredly, closing his eyes and dropping into a restless sleep that would, no doubt, be wrought with nightmares.

"_Step aside you foolish girl!" Lily refused; she stood her ground between the monster that killed her husband and wanted to kill her child._

"_Let's both take the cup," Harry suggested, Cedric nodded and on three they grabbed the cup, only to be whisked away by portkey to a graveyard._

"_Kill the spare!"_

_Sirius was taunting Bellatrix, only to be thrown back by a stunner into the veil, only realizing what was really happening when it was too late and he was already descending into the reaches of the veil. _

Once again Harry awoke gasping for breath and in a cold sweat.

'Those potions sound like a -really- good idea now. Oh, what's this?'

There were two envelopes on his desk, one from Gringotts and one from the Ministry. The Ministry's was probably his OWLS, but he didn't have a clue towards the letter from Gringotts.

'Well, shall we find out?' Harry walked over to the desk and held the Gringotts letter in his hands, his eyes drifting over the impressive seal before he slowly opened it, wondering passively if it was anything really important.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We, of Gringotts staff, would first like to give you our condolences upon the recent death of your godfather, one Sirius Orion Black. We would also like to inform you upon the reading of Lord Black's Will on the eighteenth of July. Should you not be able to attend we suggest naming a representative to attend in your stead. _

_May gold flow into your vaults,_

_-Locktooth_

The only thing keeping Harry from becoming a wreck and a sobbing mess was the fact that he still felt numb, too numb to allow that with the reading of his will that Sirius, his only real father-figure, was dead and gone. It was like a layer of ice and fog was between the events and his emotions, not allowing him to respond as he would normally. The protective layer, that was what was keeping him currently sane Harry liked to think, reminded him of his first Hogwarts winter; the snow falling around him and Hedwig's feathers falling with the dainty snowflakes as she reveled in the freedom of flight, his own breath swirling as it came through his mouth to caress his face in white wisps. The cold embraced him like a lover, keeping him numb and protecting him from the world as its freezing tendrils wrapped around him protectively; the thought made him smile.

'Well, I don't think the Order of KFC is going to let me go…I'll have to name a representative, but who can I trust to truthfully tell me all of which Sirius bequeathed me; not hiding it for the 'greater good'? Hmmm…I think, yes; that will do nicely.'

_Dear Locktooth,_

_I am afraid that I cannot personally attend the reading of Sirius Black's will, for various reasons, and must name Griphook the Goblin as my representative for the reading. I request that Griphook send me a copy of Sirius' will and a report of all of my current holdings after what my godfather bequeathed me is added to them; I also trust that all transactions between me and Gringotts will be kept confidential. _

_May gold flow into your vaults as well,_

_-Harry James Potter_

Harry smirked; he'd like to see Dumbledore keep this from him now, as he had no doubt he was probably trying to do.

'Git should've been a Slytherin.'

Seeing that Hedwig had not yet returned from her hunt last night Harry set his letter aside to send later and went to read what the Ministry had for him.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Enclosed in this letter are your scores for the June sitting of your Ordinary Wizarding Levels, or commonly referred to as OWL scores. Afterwards it would be wise to notify the learning establishment or persons responsible for your education what classes and electives you will partake in the following school year._

_The grades available to earn are as follows:_

_O-Outstanding (two owls)_

_EE-Exceeds Expectations (one owl)_

_A-Acceptable (one owl) _

_P-Poor_

_T-Troll_

_The classes you have currently taken OWL testing on are as follows:_

_Astronomy: Theory- A (read: Note)_

_Practical- A (read: Note)_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Theory- O_

_Practical- O_

_Charms: Theory- EE_

_Practical- O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Theory- O_

_Practical- O+_

_Divination: Theory- A_

_Practical- T_

_Herbology: Theory- EE_

_Practical- O_

_History of Magic: Theory- A (read: Note)_

_Practical- N/A_

_Potions: Theory- A_

_Practical- EE_

_Transfiguration: Theory- EE_

_Practical- EE_

_Note: These grades have been modified in light of recent events._

_Congratulations Mr. Potter, you have received a total score of twenty-two point five owls; and the first in fifty years to score extra on the Defense Against the Dark Arts section. If you should decide to remain a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry than you can continue the following classes:_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Charms_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Herbology_

_Transfiguration_

_Electives available at Hogwarts include the following:_

_Healing_

_Muggle Studies_

_Ancient Runes _

_Arithmancy_

_Enchantment of Objects _

_Sincerely, _

_Dianne Dithers_

_Head of England's Magical Education Bureau _

Harry frowned contemplatively; did he really want to go to Hogwarts? From the very start everyone concerned thought it was the safest place in England, yet look at what all had happened during his stay there. In first year part of the staff, Professor Quirrell, was after the Sorcerer's Stone and even had Voldemort himself on the back of his head. In second year Tom Marvolo Riddle, the younger version of Voldemort, had reopened the Chamber of Secrets, let out the Basilisk, and nearly drained the life of Ginny Weasley. In third year they found out a murderer had been in the Weasley family as a pet, an innocent escaped convict broke into their dormitory, and they had a werewolf for a professor. In fourth year another member of the staff worked for Voldemort while pretending to be Mad-Eye Moody, while the real Mad-Eye was locked in his own trunk, Cedric had been killed, and Voldemort had been revived. And then just last year Voldemort had been torturing him through his dreams, caught him in a trap in the Department of Mysteries, his godfather died, the prophesy had been revealed to him, and he blew up Dumbledore's office; though Harry had to admit, it had been very satisfying to do so. After all of that one had to realize that Hogwarts was not safe; this and the fact that Dumbledore was the Headmaster just solidified his opinion on the matter.

'No, I don't think I'll be attending Hogwarts this year Ms. Dithers.'

Harry chuckled lightly, and then paused.

'Wait…I blew up Marge in third year, and last year blew up Dumbledore's office; both without a wand. Didn't Hermes say something about accidental magic usually stopping by now? Now that I think on it, my 'explosions' as we'll call them,' Harry had to stop to chuckle at his own joke, 'happened during intense emotion. What's the sole difference then between accidental magic and wand magic? More things to add to my list then.'

Putting down the Ministry letter Harry went to grab his abandoned quill and started adding things to his list.

'Now, I should probably wait to mail Hogwarts considering my education. Dumbledore, meddling fool that he is, will try to stop me, so I should find a way to hide from him and his KFC Order. This is going to require more planning and even more things added to my list.'

_Things to Do This Summer_

_1-Get in Shape_

_2-Find a Way to Reverse My Malnourishment_

_3-Find proper materials and laws considering Home Schooling_

_4-Buy a book on Magic theory_

_5-Get muggle and magical emancipation_

_6-Create a false identity _

_7-Buy proper clothes, shelter, etc_

_8-Find a source of income_

"That'll do, for now," Harry muttered to himself.

"Now to go and make breakfast. I'll mail the Gringotts reply when Hedwig gets back in, do my stretches, and then go out for my run."

Harry suddenly smirked.

'I wonder who's on guard duty today,' he mused humorously.

…..

A/N: Yeah, that's the first chapter. A little down, but don't worry, Harry's luck will turn up. Please provide ideas, whatever they are; they could really help.

Please respond in a review, whether it's a beta pointing out an error or a place to be improved upon, an idea, or just to tell me you enjoy it. Betas, don't feel restricted to just pointed out errors etc, I'd like to hear your ideas and feedback too.

If you haven't gotten it yet, I really, really, would like you to review, lol.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note

For those who may be unaware –i.e. don't have me on author alert- and have been waiting for Grey Dawn to continue, it has been released today – November 22- as its own story.

I'm not sure how fast the updates will be, but I do have a few more chapters written in advance. There are some things that I want to change but the third chapter is close to being released as well (reviewing helps a lot XP, but seriously, it does. It lets me know if you like it or not, and even if there are certain things you might think will add to the story –things I might add or not).

If you haven't heard of Grey Dawn then just go and re-read the one-shot that acted as its prologue/first chapter.

If you don't care for it a bit then just ignore this, lol.

The next one-shot may be posted soon or not, as I'll probably be working out on Grey Dawn and Defense Association: Year One.

Have a wonderful Thanksgiving everyone.


	16. Sick

Imperfect One-shots

Written by: Ie-maru

Note:

Back from writing the others! Time for a one-shot!

**Important!** If you are against yaoi, don't read. This has got some Harry(Chaos)/Theodore fluff. Though it isn't really said that their 'in a relationship', it's strongly insinuated. Their 'relationship' does grow a bit fast, but their each other's first 'real' friend- one that they can let their masks down in front of. Regardless of everything else in here, there are some parts that I thought were particularly fluffy, so watch out for the fluff.

…..

"Insanity is a sickness of the mind. It is caused by events in our environment, or because of a malfunctioning of the brain. How does one know when one is insane? They say if you're mad you wouldn't know it, and if you're sane you question it, but how does one know for sure? Mayhap we are all mad, and are born into madness." –Ie-maru

…..

Sick

…..

They always grated on his nerves, his relatives. They treated him unfairly, abused him even. His body suffered from malnutrition, he was sure, while two of them were obese pigs and the third starved herself by choice. They were by no means suffering poverty, but he was experiencing it, and had nearly from the get-go.

The smallest pig, his cousin, would often group together more sad excuses for human beings to beat him up; once they even broke his arm, and then laughed when they saw the bone protruding from the skin.

The largest pig, his uncle, would come home drunk after loosing a friendly poker match every Sunday; when he lost more than five pounds, which was quite often, he would take it out on him and say it was his fault. One Sunday night the pig stuffed his face into the couch and scraped his right arm with the cheese grader; he still had a light scar from that night, and the giraffe had to get new cushions because of all the blood.

The giraffe, his aunt, was the least horrible of all the three. All he hated her for was getting rid of the evidence, looking the other way, smacking him, belittling him, and all the work she assigned him. It may seem like a lot, but in his mind it didn't even come close to all the things the other two animals had done to him.

He had always wanted to tear into the pigs, to rip and shred and hear them scream. He wouldn't hurt his aunt, but he would make her watch. Sadly these desires had to remain fond dreams.

That was when HE came. He was large, big, and hairy. He reminded him of a giant of sorts. What really surprised him was what he could do- magic he called it. He could do so much if he could learn to do that, and from what the giant said, he could.

When the smile lit up Harry's face, Hagrid thought it was out of pure childish delight. In some ways it was, but in other ways it was as far from pure as it could be.

…..

Ron, Harry decided, would make the perfect friend for the Boy-Who-Lived. Sadly for the wizarding world, their hero wore a façade, and he was just using Ron and the house of lions as a cover; the hat was truly right when it said the Slytherin suited him, and he would get what he wanted.

Hermione was a great resource, and could help him enormously with his plans knowingly or not. It would take a great effort on his part to corrupt her, but he decided that it would be worth it if he could. He just had to find out the how in that equation.

…..

Making friends with Hermione was a little tough. The main problem was that Ron kept getting in the way.

'Bloody git just can't keep his mouth shut!' he fumed as he watched Hermione storm away in a flurry of tears.

"Ron," he scolded, "you need to apologize!"

"What for?" Ron whined.

'Impolite, tempered git!'

It was the Patil twins who told him later that Hermione had locked herself in the girl's bathroom, and wouldn't come out.

…..

'Must everything go wrong?' Harry groused mentally as he dodged another swing from the troll's club.

"What do I do?" Ron panicked.

"Anything!" Harry yelled as he ducked yet another swing.

Ron's eyes caught on the club, and he prepared for the levitation spell; with Hermione's help he was able knock the troll out.

'So he has some brains after all.'

With a flick, a jab, and a muttered spell, Harry had made the body disappear to a predetermined place. The spell was a charm usually used to tidy up rooms or clean up large messes; it had fallen out when manufacturers sold their wares with similar spells already in place. Harry had decided it had its uses and had made sure to learn it when he stumbled upon it in a small dusty book against the school library's far wall.

'With a hide that spell resistant I might be able to put it to some use. After I kill the nuisance, I can put it under a stasis spell- who knows what other parts of its body could be of value to me.'

"What was that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"That? It's just a little something I picked up in the library," he shared a smile with Hermione as Ron rolled his eyes.

That was when the teachers stumbled in.

Only when night broke the day did Harry sneak into the room he banished the troll to. A quick spell and the troll's brains splattered through the back of its skull to splatter against the back wall. He thought it was too easy when all he had to do was shoot the drowsy annoyance.

He grimaced when he looked at the grey matter speared on the walls and slipping to the floor- he'd have to clean it up. His consolation was that by the weeks end, he was sure he'd be done with making a vest, at the least, out of the hide.

…..

It was Neville who stood before them, not allowing them to pursue their late-night adventure.

'Even I have to admit I'm not ready for Voldemort to return to full power at the moment, regardless of all the studying I've done with and without Hermione this year.'

"-I'll, I'll fight you!" Neville raised his fists.

'So he has a backbone after all. I'll have to keep more of an eye out to see if he could become a good ally as well.'

"I'm really sorry, Neville," Hermione then spelled the boy in a body bind.

'He should have pulled his wand out first; I don't think Neville even knows how to fist-fight, or else he would have dodged that.'

They continued on their excursion- Harry's vest hidden beneath his robes.

…..

At the end of first year, Harry was surprised when Dumbledore seemingly let him get away with murder.

'The old codger would probably let anyone do anything they wanted as long as it was for the greater good.'

When thoughts of setting up Malfoy popped in his mind, an ungodly smile twisted across his elfish face.

'Sadly that will have to wait; I have other projects that need to be planned out before I can fit anything more into the equation.'

No one was around to hear the sultry, satanic laugh that spilled forth from his sinfully red lips.

He was madness and beauty incarnate. He was Chaos.

…..

When it was announced that Slytherin was in place for the House Cup, the whole house let out in cheers.

Harry noticed that only one Slytherin looked less than happy.

'Interesting.'

When it was announced that Gryffindor would actually be winning the Cup, only one Slytherin's expression didn't change.

'Very interesting,' mused Harry as his eyes caught the black ones of the Slytherin boy he'd been watching.

He smiled and discretely lifted his cup, and the boy tilted his head to the side before continuing to stare at his plate.

'Theodore Nott…I'll keep an eye out for you as well,' he thought as he sipped his goblet.

…..

Malfoy was confused when all Potter did was madly giggle when he confronted him on the train heading back to Kings Cross Station.

Everyone was, as it was a private little joke.

'What games I'll play with you!'

He couldn't help but burst into laughter when he thought of his blonde headed victim.

Said victim backed away…slowly…and he didn't take his eyes off Potter until the cabin door was securely between them.

…..

Harry smiled. The animals he had the misfortune to be housed with had left him well enough alone this summer.

'That won't save them,' he sung in his head.

"You- you'll keep that freakish stuff to yourself DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

His uncle was a humorous mix of fear, anger, and pride. He laughed.

"Only if you behave yourself, do you understand?" he mocked.

The pig turned an interesting shade of puce, but a little reminder of taking out his wand had his future-victim put into place.

Vernon turned and stomped into the kitchen, and only Petunia bore witness to the insane glint in her nephew's eyes as he smirked devilishly, and it was then that Petunia knew true fear.

…..

He had successfully gotten away with murder…again-with magic it was almost too easy.

'At least I get to enjoy watching.'

He giggled.

'Now I know the benefits of great planning,' he thought as he remembered the previous week's events.

_He'd planned this about a week before school let out , the murder of Trent Crawlish, or TC as his 'friends' called him. He was the one who broke his arm so long ago, and Harry planned to pay him back for that. _

_It was night now, and he was going to put his plan into motion. He was dressed in regular clothes or regular for another one of Dudley's friends. He planned on pinning this on the one who held him down all the time, preventing him from getting away or fighting back. He had a hair from said boy, a Polyjuice potion, and a previously charmed piece of wire that would pick the lock. Everything was set._

_When Mrs. Crawlish saw him, or Tony Morison, standing over the body of her son with a bloody kitchen knife in hand, she screamed. 'Tony' dropped the knife and rushed out the door, disappearing around the corner and under his invisibility cloak. _

…..

Harry was dueling Malfoy at his defense teacher's request.

'By now I bet that I could teach the class better than he could.'

He knew Snape had chosen his pupil for a number of reasons, and all of them having to do with wanting to see something negative happening to him, the student he hated most for some reason.

'Too bad, I probably could have learned a lot if he didn't hate me so much. I'll just have to make due with our little study group for now.'

He was, of course, referring to the currently growing study group that had at one time only consisted of Hermione and himself. Now it consisted of Terry Boot, Neville, Lavender, Hermione, and himself. They usually studied whatever anyone was having trouble with, and more often than not one of them needed help with potions. On the plus side, they were probably doing better than most of the other students, and Harry had great fun watching as Snape tried so hard to find something wrong.

Malfoy interrupted his thoughts by summoning a snake. Harry didn't break his stance, but raised an eyebrow.

'This should be interesting.'

Harry had already figured out he was a parselmouth, having looked it up in the library with Hermione after getting curious; he'd figured that not just anybody could speak to snakes. Hermione knew his secret, and kept it well. Even better was that it was helping to break Hermione's faith in authority, as he wasn't necessarily an evil wizard. He might have been slightly insane, maybe even a little dark, but he wasn't evil…well, at least he didn't think so.

'Now how to make it go away without alerting everyone that I'm a parselmouth…'

Harry suddenly smirked and yelled, "Nox!"

Before anyone could react Harry had looked in the general direction of the snake and lowly hissed, "_Do you dare attack me?_"

The startled snake was about to answer when Malfoy had brought on the lights once more.

"Are you afraid of the dark, Malfoy?"

Malfoy nearly growled. Soon a Sectusempra was thrown at Harry, but he dodged.

"_You dare attack a master in my presence?_" the snake hissed in irritation.

The idiot-blonde backed up quickly as the deadly cobra raised its head and opened its hood threateningly.

Harry was disappointed when Snape disposed of the lovely death-bringer before it could bite the brat.

'I suppose I can have more fun with him alive, but did Snape have to send the snake away? I would've kept it,' Harry grumbled mentally as he ignored Ron, who was rambling on about how Snape only stepped in with the snake after it threatened his 'star pupil'.

Coming out of his thoughts, Harry noticed Theodore watching him curiously. Harry gave him a discrete smirk and returned his attention inward once more.

…..

"What are you?"

It was Theodore who said that. Knowing this, Harry turned around and waved the others off, insisting he would be fine.

"What am I? I am many things. A better question would be 'who am I'? Who are you Theodore?"

Theodore frowned, "I am Theodore."

Harry smiled coyly.

"Is that all? After tearing the Slytherin badge off? After taking whatever mask you wear and throwing it to the ground? You are Theodore and nothing else?"

Theodore tilted his head. He nodded hesitantly.

"Yes."

Harry's smiled turned much friendlier.

"May I get to know this Theodore, perhaps?"

The other boy's eyes widened significantly before he nodded shakily.

"Perhaps," he allowed, "if I can get to know this Harry?"

Harry smiled, turned around and said, "Call me Chaos."

Theodore smiled slightly, "Is that a nickname?"

Harry answered over his shoulder as he walked to where his study group had headed.

"It's who I am."

…..

Theodore jogged shakily down the hallway towards the quarters of his only friend. If anyone were out this late into the evening, they might have commented on how strange it was that a Slytherin was heading for the Gryffindor's tower. He wasn't a Slytherin now though, he was just Theodore, and he needed Chaos.

He took a breather, hands clasping his knees. He collapsed against the wall and took giant gulps of air. He stilled when he saw the hem of a black robe in front if him.

"Theo?" asked a familiar sultry voice.

"Chaos," Theo grabbed his friend's shoulders for support as he looked into the other boy's slightly surprised emerald eyes.

"I can't take it anymore!"

Harry tugged his Theo closer and started rubbing his back.

"Can't take what anymore, Theodore?" he asked curiously and slightly worried.

"Malfoy! He prances around the pit like a he's the top snake, and threatens anyone who dares to go against him in anything! All he talks about is the dark lord and his father, but I don't want to be a death eater. Because I don't participate much in his little get-togethers he's singled me out. There's only so much harassment I can take! I want to wring his skinny little neck!"

Theodore seemingly collapsed after his rant, gulping air in desperately and holding back tears of distress, but Chaos caught him and lowered him slowly to the ground. Patting his Theo's head, and cooing gently, he thought it over.

"Why not transfer to another house?"

"Yeah, and who's," Theo rasped out, "going to take in one of Slytherin's rejects?"

"The Hufflepuffs," Chaos snickered when Theo shuddered in horror, "or, obviously, me."

Theo looked up in gratitude, but also in disbelief.

"The lions?" he asked dubiously.

"Sure," Chaos smirked, "why not?"

Chaos went back to patting Theo's head when it collapsed in his lap.

'I'm going to have to forward my plans for my little blonde victim. I wonder if Theo would like to have a piece of him. Maybe an arm…'

"Theo?"

Light snores were all that answered him so, shaking his head is mock-exasperation, Chaos lifted Theodore up and carried him to an empty classroom. He'd transfigure a bed or two for the night.

…..

Draco panicked, "Who's there?!"

"My dear, would you like an arm?"

Another person in the opposite side to the hallway snorted.

"You're strange," he snickered.

"Oh," the first voice purred, seemingly amused, "but I thought that's why you liked me, and I'm completely serious."

Draco started to hyperventilate when the second voice said, "Sure, why not?"

…..

"I demand that you do something about this," Malfoy Sr. hissed to Dumbledore, gesturing to his son whom was painfully re-growing an arm under Poppy's care.

Dumbledore himself looked disturbed.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Malfoy, but I don't know who did this. All we can do is search."

'And you'll find nothing,' Chaos sung in his head as he listened in via one of his bugs.

'Theo seems to want to keep that arm, and I'll not let you take it away.'

…..

Harry's eye twitched. Sure, the blood written on the walls had spoken of dangers, but it had been interesting. Heck, he'd even reproduced the blood from a sample of Malfoy's arm and had written '_I have his arm'_ just to have fun- the look on their faces, especially the one on Draco's, had been beyond entertaining. But, whereas everyone before had been paralyzed (which they'd been assured was reversible), a student had gone missing: Ginerva Weasley had been taken.

He'd easily deducted that the whispery voice sounding through the castle had been the voice of a snake- a snake with a mission, from what he could tell from recent events.

When he'd shared this with the group, they'd scrabbled to find a more descriptive explanation for what'd happened.

Theodore had been the one who'd searched the most vigorously out of all of them. He'd been determined to help find out what was haunting the school, knowing that even if it was a snake, it was a danger to Harry. His friend, Harry or Chaos, needed their help and he was resolute

It, therefore, was a surprise when Neville was the one found the answer.

They had a basilisk hidden somewhere in the school.

Terry and Hermione took it from there, researching everything and anything they could fine to be of help.

Lavender was sent out with Neville to listen to the rumors. Neville was hanging around the greenhouse, keeping tabs on how their growing cure was coming along. Lavender was listening more among the populace, collecting things such as if there were any new casualties, who was suspect, and what the teachers were doing about it.

Theodore and Harry had remained in the library, discussing what they could do about the whole mess.

"Obviously, if we went to Dumbledore, they'd shut the school down for sure."

"But," Theodore interjected, "we can hardly go about this ourselves."

"Do you doubt me?"

"No…I just don't want to see you hurt, or any of the others either."

"I'm coming up with a plan, Theo," he said softly, "Just have faith in me."

"Chaos…I don't like it, but…just don't get hurt," the former Slytherin pleaded.

His friend answered him with an affectionate smile and steered them towards the other two.

"How does it look?"

The studious two jerked a bit, but quickly composed themselves. Terry was the first to answer.

"Our little problem has quite a few strengths, but also a crippling weakness. Its stare can kill with a single look, as we know. Its hide is also very, very spell resistant- even more than the troll's."

Hermione took up from there with, "The basilisk's weakness is why we suspect that all of Hagrid's chickens have been killed. If it hears the crow of a rooster, then it will die."

"That doesn't seem so bad."

"We can tell Dumbledore then," Theodore sagged with relief, "He could just transfigure something into a rooster and this'll all be over."

"Sorry Theo, but there's still someone behind this and we don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is; furthermore, only a parseltongue would be able to open it."

Only he seemed to notice the light sweat covering Theodore's frame as he tightened his hands into fists.

Terry and Hermione started comparing notes and came to the conclusion that it'd be best to speak with Moaning Myrtle, seeing as how the only death resulting from the snake's release had died there. As his two researchers went through plan after plan, discarding many, Harry shifted so that his mouth hovered beside his Theodore's ear.

"Just have faith in me."

…..

Harry smirked as he slid down the rest of the piping, only to come to a crashing halt amongst the bones of rodents and fowl.

"How fun," he giggled, brushing a few small bones off of his robes.

They'd decided to go about it like first year. Harry would go in and they would get Dumbledore. Too bad they hadn't considered the door of the Chamber closing behind him.

'I'd rather do this without the old coot anyway,' he inwardly cackled.

'It's more fun that way.'

He strolled to the next set of 'doors' which obeyed his demand to open. After that he was treated to a walk down an 'entrance hall' lined with large serpentine statues, their eyes gleaming in the half-dark.

He whistled and allowed his eyes to travel up the enormous statue of who could only be Salazar Slytherin.

'I wonder if he's compensating for something,' he though 'innocently'.

"She's dieing," came a voice to his left.

Green eyes turned to regard the ghost-like visage of a higher-classman from Slytherin.

"Really? Thanks, I was so distracted by the scenery that I forgot."

Riddle, for he knew him from the diary, seemed to stew in aggravation, not knowing if it was a sarcastic insult or not.

"She's slowly fading from this realm and into the next," Tom continued, gesturing to the rapidly paling redhead.

Harry frowned.

"Isn't that the same as saying 'she's dieing'?"

He held in a mad giggle when Riddle slapped a hand over his face.

"I suppose," the other allowed when he composed himself.

"Oh, so it's all good then?"

The 'dead' Slytherin seemed to come to his last straws as his eyes twitched.

"You've beaten me before, but now…"

"Wait," Harry interjected with a wide smile, "what are you doing? Have you practiced this skit of yours or something? Let's just skip to the end, hmm? You're the younger version of Voldemort, yadda, yadda, yadda, and now you want to kill me."

Riddle's eye twitched again, but he hastily turned to face the large statue.

"_Speak Salazar, greatest of the founders four!_"

'Definitely compensating for something,' Harry giggled, attaining an odd look from the younger version of the Dark Lord.

He was a bit disappointed when the Headmaster's phoenix made its way inside and blinded the large killer.

Harry smacked his forehead, 'If Dumbledore wanted to help so much then why didn't he just come with his bird?'

"You will die along with your friend!" the smug spirit exclaimed, bringing Harry's attention back to him.

"You're screwed."

"What?! You're not in the position to say that. _You don't need your eyes! Attack him! Hear or smell where he is and kill him!_"

Harry rolled his eyes. The young 'Dark Lord' hadn't even noticed that he'd used 'serpensortia' to conjure his own snake. An 'avis' spell (to conjure birds), an 'engorgio', and an 'oppungo' (which causes the birds to attack) was a great distraction that dealt damage to the basilisk as he strengthened and cast 'engorgio' on the cobra.

"_Ignore the birds! Attack the boy!_"

Sadly, for the struggling basilisk, the quite large crows were not to be ignored, and neither was the large cobra that assaulted it next.

Harry clapped as the basilisk dropped dead, amused with the gaping maw of Tom Riddle.

"How very fun," he broke the silence.

Tom looked furious, but Harry soon took care of him when he dispatched of his annoying little diary.

"How very fun indeed," he banished the crows and cast a spell to make the cobra smaller.

"_You did quite well._"

"_Thank you, Master._"

Harry smirked, "_I will call you Sahan._"

The snake bowed and slithered into its master's robe when he ordered it.

Harry looked at the dead basilisk behind him.

'That would be great to add-on to my armor.'

…..

His Theo looked up at him in wonder, but it was hardly surprising. The thick troll hide now covered him in almost every spot, excluding his head, neck, and the joints of his body. Under the armor he wore a robe of basilisk hide, and under everything he wore an almost skin-tight robe of silver acromantala silk. The tight silver silk formed a turtleneck as it came to the top, allowing it to be seen where it would have otherwise been hidden by the black-green basilisk hide and the gray troll leather.

"Ah," Theodore breathed, lost for words.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Chaos purred, tilting his Theo's face up, "It will, no doubt, aide in any further skirmishes that might come about. This 'Dark Lord' has made a bad habit of attacking me the past two years. Our third year will be better, I should hope."

Theo absently nodded, still dazed.

Chaos chuckled and threaded his hands through his friend's soft hair.

"I will change out of these, and then we shall retire in Gryffindor Tower."

His Theo followed him silently after he'd changed, and then made progress to their sleeping quarters. Since the others of his house were not so happy with his obsessed friend at first, Chaos had insisted that Theodore sleep within the safe confines of his bed with him- he figured no one would bother him that way. Even when the other house members got comfortable with the ex-slytherin, Chaos hadn't told him to leave and Theo had no notion to. Because of that, everyone in Gryffindor Tower was suspecting them of being a couple.

As Chaos wrapped a possessive arm around his Theo, who simply snuggled right back by nuzzling the crook of his neck, he wondered if maybe they weren't too far off.

…..

Harry looked on amused, Theodore right beside him, as Remus and Sirius gazed in shock at Sahan, whom was currently contemplating whether to eat the vermin or not, seeing as how it seemed to be so important. The snake looked to its master for instruction. It obeyed when Harry motioned for him to bring the dead rat over and hide within his robes.

Theodore looked at the others, uncertain.

"You wanted this?" Harry asked 'innocently' as he handed them the rat.

"Ah, thanks." Remus replied.

The next three days, the press ate up the story. Peter Pettigrew had been found. He'd merely been a dead rat, and a waist of time at the beginning, but that all changed when Remus cast a spell to reveal his ex-friend's true form. Only two days after that was when Sirius Black was cleared of all charges and given compensation.

Chaos just smiled, waved, hid his snake, and proceeded to go through his favorite hobby, which was carding his hands through his Theo's hair. Theodore didn't seem to mind at all, and had made no motion to stop it. In fact, though he'd probably tell no one besides Chaos, he really enjoyed it.

"Well, this year wasn't nearly as bad as first and second," his Theo just hummed distractedly as Chaos tugged him closer.

"I didn't even get to wear my new armor, but I suppose you're happy that we weren't exactly in a life threatening position, no?"

Theodore could only nod as Chaos hugged him possessively from behind.

…..

Really, anyone that was looking in his direction could see that Theodore was quite close to foaming at the mouth and going rabid. Amusingly enough, Theodore was sitting right next to Harry, whom had garnered the attention of everyone when the goblet spat out his name as the fourth champion. This, obviously, meant that it was easy for everyone looking at him to also notice the ex-slytherin.

Needless to say, their looks of anger and jealousy quickly turned into a mix of mild horror and interest. Anyone who sat near to Harry or the maddened Theodore hastily moved away. Harry just thought the whole thing was terribly amusing.

The Headmaster looked unsure for a moment before he beckoned Harry to go into the back with him.

"Ah, Mr. Nott, would you return to your seat?"

A growl from the irate boy convinced the Headmaster that allowing him to accompany his friend could only be generous.

When they entered the back room, where all the other champions and their school heads were, the champions looked at them strangely. Then Dumbledore explained, and all hell broke loose.

"'Zere cannot be a 'vorth champion," one complained.

"It's a magical contract; he can't back out of it."

"WHAT???!!!"

Once again, Theodore had an audience.

"YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY EXPECT HIM TO PARTICAPE! HE'S TOO YOUNG! HE COULD DIE! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE???!!!"

Harry could only laugh at their surprised and slightly fearful faces as he tugged his panting Theo closer.

"It's a magical…"

"No."

"He can't…"

"No!"

"Now, Mr. Nott, please calm down…"

"What is wrong with you people???!!!" the irate boy repeated.

Only Cedric didn't move away from the feral boy, as he saw it as a fierce hufflepuff example. Everyone else took about a step and gave the incensed boy an odd look, Mad-Eye Moody more so than anyone else.

Harry seemed like the only one who could calm him down, so they all left it to him.

"C'mon now Theo, you heard what they said. It's a magically binding contract- who knows what could happen if I broke it, no? What if I died or lost my magic? Do you want that?"

The other pouted, "No."

"Do you have faith in me?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to help me?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to calm down now?"

Theodore pouted again, not really wanted to calm down, but to give his two cents to the obviously insane adults.

"Yes," he grunted.

Harry nodded at the unsure adults with a happy smile, "Now that that's all taken care of, what's next?"

…..

There was a wide berth around the young fourth-year student who had decided to indulge himself and foam at the mouth.

"Really, out of all things it had to be dragons," the rabid boy spat.

He only calmed down when Chaos winked at him.

"He'd better have a good plan."

Clearly, Theodore was NOT happy.

Meanwhile, as the audience considered taking his Theo to a mind-healer, Chaos was thinking about how devious his plan was and how lovely an effect the dragon's hide would have on his armor- armor he didn't even bother to wear considering the quick nature of his plan.

"Begin!"

Chaos winked at his obsessive friend and prepared to cast a spell he created called 'dendou-kai'. Dendou-kai was a curse that shot a streak of electricity at the target, where it then traveled along the nerve paths. If it was strong enough, it could end up frying the brain, resulting in death of the target.

He was aiming to kill it and use the same spell he used on the troll in first year to instantly transport it to the Chamber of Secrets (seeing as how the room he carved the troll in was too small to even think of placing a dragon of that size). The only problem was that he didn't want anyone to see him do it, so he had to resort to what he did in second year with his duel against Malfoy.

"NOX!"

"Ladies and gentleman," the announcer…announced, "it seems like young Mr. Potter has a trick up his sleeve, but we can only guess as to what it is! Now, what was that?!"

A quick, blue bolt of electricity had shot, seemingly out of nowhere, and was followed by a loud 'thump'.

Chaos nearly didn't make it when the announcer shouted a 'lumos'.

"Dear me, boy, where's the dragon?"

Chaos just shrugged 'innocently'. Charlie Weasley looked like he wanted to cry while he was struggling to get to Dumbledore to choke him, the crowd holding him back. Theodore sat there and smiled proudly, all foam mysteriously missing. The crowd just looked stunned.

"What? I don't get an applause?"

…..

He was going to kill someone- preferably Dumbledore. His Theo was somewhere in that black, murky excuse for a lake with who knows what! They were then told that they'd have to go to the bottom of the lake to retrieve who was most dear to them.

"GO!" the announcer yelled.

The crowd was a bit concerned when all he did was stand there.

"Um…go?"

"Yeah, just wait a sec."

When he almost couldn't see the French girl, he performed the 'switching' spell and performed the 'bubblehead' charm once he took her place.

Fleur screamed in frustration, very close to pulling her hair out.

People were a might concerned when, about twenty minutes later, the Boy-Who-Lived placed his friend on the dock and menacingly stalked towards the Hogwarts Headmaster.

"Be very glad," he hissed, "that Theodore wasn't hurt."

The old man nodded feebly.

…..

It was a maze- a bloody, big maze. Out of all the things it could have been, it was a maze.

'Almost seems anticlimactic,' he snorted, 'but I wouldn't be surprised if there were very nasty things in there.'

"GO!"

'He needs to get a life,' Chaos mentally sniggered as he jogged forward.

As soon as he was around the first bend, he un-shrunk his armor, sans dragon update, and used the 'switching' spell to replace it with his current out fit. He then shrunk said clothes and continued onward.

'I've been waiting forever to try this out!'

First, it was annoying. It got interesting with the Sphinx, but then it got annoying again. It got interesting again when he had to stop Krum from killing Cedric, then running from the homicidal bushes, and then finally when they found the trophy.

"You should take it. Without you, Krum might have killed me," the other insisted.

Chaos shrugged. If the other boy was going to let him win so easily then that was okay with him.

"Sure," he grabbed the trophy and was teleported to a dreary graveyard.

"Well, this certainly makes a lovely vacation scene, doesn't it?"

His sarcastic commentary was cut off when a very, very stupid man grabbed him roughly and tied him to a gravestone.

"That wasn't very nice."

The man turned around from where he was, by a large cauldron and a bundle, to sneer at him. Chaos took in the shaggy black hair and eyes.

"Soooooooo…you must be Theo's dad, huh?"

"Yes," the man spat, "and from what I saw, the little git takes a fancy to you. I should disown the bloody little brat after that episode."

Chaos tilted his head, "Mad-Eye Moody wasn't really there, was he?"

Mr. Nott snorted, "Not at all- it's amazing at what one could get away with when using polyjuice. Now, if you don't mind…SHUT UP!" he turned back to the bundle and seemed to whisper to it before setting it into the cauldron.

'He's got anger issues,' he mentally cackled.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will revive your son!" here he seemed to hesitate before bringing the knife to his wrist, "Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master!"

'Masochism,' Chaos sang inwardly.

He wondered if he should be worried when his Theo's father stumbled his way.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken," that's when he got thinking, and rose his arm 'willingly' to the descending blade, "you will revive your foe!"

Mr. Nott turned his back to him to flick the blood into the potion, and was surprised when his 'little' master began to scream. He span on his foot.

"You…" there was nothing to yell at- Mr. Potter wasn't there.

"Me?"

That was the last Mr. Nott knew before blackness took him. Chaos stood proudly to the side of the dead wizard, having regained his stolen wand.

'The art of a pickpocket.'

He cackled as the screams wore out and proceeded to use a spell to sever Nott's arm off, as a present to his Theo when he returned. He switched his clothes, shrunk the armor, and pocketed the shrunken arm before burning the body.

Grabbing the trophy, he looked back on the scene and raised an eyebrow. There wasn't much time to do anything else as the portkey activated.

This time, he was applauded.

…..

After the festivities, when everyone retired to bed, Chaos dipped his head near his Theo's ear.

"I hope you don't like your father."

Theodore blinked tiredly and tilted his head to look up at his bed-mate.

"What?"

"Do you like your father?"

He paused to think about it.

"No, I don't like him. Mum died when I was five, so all I had was him. When he wasn't being neglectful, he was abusive. Not abusive as in hitting me -I was the heir of the Nott name, after all- but with words. I never really liked him at all. He wasn't even nice to me when mum was alive either."

He wondered what it was all about when he felt Chaos smirk against his neck.

"Let's say that he died. Would you care if he were dead?"

"I'd probably be a bit happy to know that I could have peace without him. Why? Is he dead?"

He almost shivered when the other hummed, feeling the vibrations travel through his neck.

"I've got a present for you, but we'll deal with it in the morning."

…..

A/N: And there it is! I probably could have gone on, but I think I can stop it here too. I might put up a Part 2 though, seeing as how I enjoyed it so much.

1- Yes, Voldemort's dead. Remember, this fic doesn't include horcruxes.

2- Mr. Nott took the place of Mad-Eye Moody and Peter Pettigrew.

3- I don't care if that's not what the Notts look like, this is how I wanted them to look in this fic.

4- I hope you all enjoyed it! (Or, at least, some of you.)

5- For those of you against yaoi, you shouldn't have read past the introduction, so don't bother flaming.

Please review!


End file.
